


На поводке

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: На поводке [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если в «Инициативе» Спайк заполучил не чип, а нечто похуже?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> АУ 4 сезона (начиная с 7 эпизода); использованы некоторые события из 5 сезона.  
>  **Предупреждение:** содержит спойлеры к 4 и 5 сезонам.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Обманчивую тишину кладбища нарушало лишь ровное дыхание Баффи. Ночь уже перевалила за середину, а ей попалось лишь два новообращённых вампира – слишком беспомощных, чтобы представлять серьёзную угрозу. Патрулирование обещало быть скучным, и она подумывала о том, чтобы вернуться в кампус, но… Но ночь была такой тёплой и светлой, и впервые за долгое время Баффи захотелось просто прогуляться в тишине и покое, подумать о новых возможностях – в конце концов, с поступлением в колледж её жизнь снова изменилась: новые предметы, новые лица, новая… любовь.  
      Баффи потрясла головой. Нет, о любви думать не стоит.  
      Медленно шагая по траве, она рассеянно провела рукой по недвижным листочкам кустарника, высаженного вдоль ограды. Надо же, и ветра нет. Полная тишина.  
      Мёртвая.  
      Острое чувство опасности укололо в основание шеи. Вампир. Совсем рядом.       Затаился и ждет её.  
      Вытянув из кармана кол, Баффи огляделась, вслушиваясь в давящее на уши беззвучие. Ну хоть что-нибудь? Кусты в углу ограды дёрнулись, и из них выскочила смутная тень, метнулась вперёд, явно намереваясь сбить её с ног… Баффи уклонилась и развернулась. Теперь нападавший был на открытом, залитом лунным светом пространстве, и она невольно приоткрыла рот от удивления, узнавая приметную белобрысую голову.  
      Спайк.  
      Спайк, в какой-то уродливой оранжевой робе, с нечёсаными курчавящимися волосами, с отливающими жёлтым глазами, в которых ясно читалась жажда убийства. Он снова кинулся на неё – как-то по-глупому, неловко, выставив вперёд скрюченные руки с когтями, будто внезапно разучился драться – и, конечно, промахнулся, пролетел мимо и начал неуклюже разворачиваться.  
      Воспользовавшись этой странной медлительностью, Баффи сделала Спайку подсечку, опрокидывая его на спину, и, не дожидаясь, пока он сориентируется, оседлала его, прижимая руки к бокам, придавливая к земле, не давая оттолкнуться ногами.  
      – Добро пожаловать в Саннидейл, Спайк, – хмыкнула Баффи и занесла кол над его грудью.


	2. Часть 1

      В доме Джайлза одиноко светилось окно на втором этаже. Баффи вздохнула и поудобнее перехватила свою ношу. То, что её Наблюдатель ещё не спит – хороший знак. А вот то – или тот, – с кем она к нему пришла, не особо хорошо и вряд ли поднимет Джайлзу настроение. С другой стороны, кто, как не он, сможет во всём разобраться? И не в кампус же ей идти с _этим_.  
      Привалив бесчувственное тело Спайка к стене, Баффи собралась с духом и постучала в дверь. Потом постучала ещё раз – и наконец забарабанила в полную силу.  
      – Джайлз, это я, Баффи! – постаралась она крикнуть не слишком громко.  
      Изнутри раздался звук шагов, затем дверь открылась.  
      – Баффи, что случилось? _Что-то_ случилось? – Джайлз нервно оглядел пространство за её спиной, точно ожидая увидеть толпу демонов, и поправил очки.  
      – Именно. На патрулировании на меня напал вампир, – вздохнула Баффи.  
      – И? – Джайлз явно не понимал, почему столь рутинное событие внезапно вынудило его подопечную прийти к нему.  
      – И вот он. – Баффи приподняла Спайка за шкирку и подтянула к себе. – Напал на меня.  
      Брови Джайлза уползли к волосам.  
      – Вы посмотрите, во что он одет, – с нажимом сказала Баффи. – Похоже на арестантскую робу или что-то в этом роде. И, кажется, он не в себе.  
      – И? – в глазах Джайлза читался всё тот же вопрос: почему она притащила вампира к нему, вместо того чтобы распылить?  
      Баффи тяжело вздохнула:  
      – И он просил о помощи. Бормотал что-то о военных. Я подумала, это может быть связано с теми коммандос, которых мы видели недавно.  
      Взгляд Джайлза внезапно стал острым. Он посторонился, пропуская её, и с неохотой сказал:  
      – Спайк, можешь войти.  
      Баффи перетащила тело через порог и сгрузила в гостиной.  
      – Надо его связать. И где-то держать, пока мы будем его допрашивать.  
      – Можно запереть его в ванной. – Джайлз невольно поморщился. – Неси его туда, я пока поищу цепи.  
      Убедившись, что Спайк надёжно прикован к чугунной ванне, Баффи распрощалась с Наблюдателем и отправилась в кампус. Она очень надеялась, что Уиллоу не спит, – ей просто необходимо было поделиться последними новостями с кем-то ещё.  
  
      На следующий день Баффи едва дождалась окончания занятий. Они с Уиллоу немного обсудили случившееся, но до тех пор, пока они не услышат правду от самого Спайка, оставалось лишь гадать. А Баффи не любила пустопорожнюю болтовню, предпочитая действовать.  
      – Так что с ним такое? – шёпотом спросила Уиллоу, разглядывая скорчившегося в ванне вампира.  
      Баффи пожала плечами. Она понятия не имела, что произошло со Спайком, но выглядел он, мягко говоря, неважно. Он был гораздо бледнее, чем она помнила – и намного более худым. Под глазами залегли тени, губы обветрились и потрескались. Похоже, он давно ничего не ел, а это значило, что им предстоит иметь дело не только с безумным, но и – что куда важнее – с безумно голодным вампиром.  
      – Думаю, надо достать немного свиной крови, – поделилась Баффи своими соображениями.  
      – Я позвоню Ксандеру и попрошу его зайти в мясную лавку, – кивнула Уиллоу.  
      За спиной осторожно кашлянули. Девушки синхронно вскинули головы и обернулись.  
      – Не слишком ли много внимания к вампиру? – мягко спросил Джайлз. – Нам всего лишь нужно вытянуть из него информацию…  
      – А для этого нужно, чтобы он мог отвечать, – пожалуй, чуть резковато ответила Баффи. Это было странно, но она не чувствовала от Спайка угрозы. Да, он был врагом – когда нападал на неё, похищал её друзей. Но сейчас он выглядел… жертвой. И она была Истребительницей, а не палачом. Убивать – да. Казнить и пытать – нет. Может, когда-нибудь, когда она станет старше и жёстче… если доживёт. – Спайк может быть полезен. Но насколько он полезен, мы узнаем, только если он хоть немного придёт в себя.  
      – Это странно, – заметил Джайлз. – Он давно должен был очнуться.  
      В этот момент Спайк чуть шевельнулся, и ворот бесформенной робы оттянуло вниз, открывая его шею и верхнюю часть спины. В свете лампы что-то блеснуло.  
      – Что это? – удивилась Уиллоу.  
      Баффи осторожно протянула руку и опустила ворот пониже.  
      Вокруг шеи Спайка виднелось нечто, напоминающее стальной ободок. Или ошейник, от которого вниз, вдоль позвоночника, шла узловатая цепочка. И от каждого узла в стороны расходились тонкие стальные лапки, делая их похожими на диковинных паучков, впившихся в спину вампира. В местах проколов кожа была покрыта сеткой тёмных, почти чёрных сосудов и выглядела воспалённой. Уиллоу зажала рот рукой.  
      – Я позвоню Ксандеру, – пробормотала она, выбегая из ванной.  
      Баффи с немым вопросом подняла глаза на Джайлза.  
      – Никогда такого не видел, – признался тот, – но могу посмотреть в книгах. Хотя вряд ли это что-то магическое.  
      – Я тоже так думаю, – сказала Баффи и отпустила ворот, выпрямляясь. – Что ж, подождём Ксандера и попробуем привести Спайка в чувство. Мне это всё не нравится.  
  
      пришёл довольно быстро. Но сразу напоить Спайка кровью не получилось – тот никак не реагировал, даже когда подогретую кружку сунули прямо ему под нос.  
      – Похоже на кататонию, – задумчиво констатировал Джайлз.  
      Баффи присела на край ванной, погрузила указательный палец в тёплую вязкую жидкость в кружке. Помедлила и провела им по сухим губам вампира. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, затем Спайк рефлекторно облизнулся – и его забила дрожь. Баффи тоже вздрогнула от неожиданности и снова обмакнула палец в кровь.  
      – Соломинку. Быстро, – скомандовала она и провела по губам Спайка ещё раз. Его веки затрепетали…  
      Всё случилось так быстро, что Баффи едва успела отскочить и чуть не опрокинула на себя содержимое кружки. Только что Спайк был недвижим и неотличим от трупа, кем по сути и являлся, – и вот он уже сидит прямо, жутко хрипя и вытянув скованные руки в сторону Баффи: лицо искажено оскалом, глаза пустые и блестящие, как у куклы.  
      – Убить, – прошелестел Спайк. – Убить Истребительницу.  
      – Вот соло… – подошедший Ксандер осёкся. – Что это с ним?  
      – Не знаю.  
      Баффи сунула соломинку в кружку и осторожно приблизилась к ванне. Наконец-то почуяв кровь, Спайк отвлёкся и после нескольких попыток присосался к живительной жидкости. Насытившись, он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза.  
      – Спайк, ты меня слышишь? – громко спросила Баффи.  
      Тот дёрнулся, будто от тока, на щеках заиграли желваки.  
      – Уйди, – прошептал он, не открывая глаз. – Чтобы я тебя не видел.  
      Баффи посмотрела на Джайлза:  
      – Он уже говорил это раньше. Про «убить Истребительницу». Там, на кладбище. Как будто это приказ.  
      – Может, ему промыли мозги? – внезапно вклинился Ксандер. – Как во «Вспомнить всё»?  
      Джайлз откашлялся.  
      – Как бы странно это ни звучало, я склонен согласиться с Ксандером. Баффи, не могла бы ты… Возможно, в твоё отсутствие Спайк успокоится и сможет ответить на вопросы.  
      Предположение было резонным, но отчего-то Баффи это укололо – она же командир их маленькой группы, а её просят уйти… будто отстраняют от дела.  
      Несколько минут спустя Джайлз и Ксандер тоже покинули ванную, причём у последнего был такой вид, словно его вот-вот стошнит.  
      – Ну? – не утерпела Баффи, мигом отставив чашку с чаем, которую ей в утешение приготовила Уиллоу.  
      – Мы мало что поняли из его бормотания, – начал Джайлз, – но, похоже, теория Ксандера оказалась верной. Кажется, Спайку действительно приказали тебя убить…  
      – Словно ему для этого нужен приказ, – хмыкнул Ксандер, постепенно возвращаясь к обычному состоянию.  
      – …И сделали это при помощи той странной штуки у него на спине, – продолжил Джайлз, не обращая внимания на реплику. – Это какой-то прибор.  
      – Интересно, много ещё таких, как он? – задумчиво пробормотала Баффи. – Как будто мне мало всего остального.  
      – Но самое главное – он продолжает получать приказ. Поэтому, когда видит тебя… пытается его выполнить.  
      – А те… те, кто сделал это, – они не могут отслеживать его местоположение? – вдруг спросила Уиллоу. – Что, если они прямо сейчас окружают дом?  
      Все нервно переглянулись.  
      – Не-ет, – фальшиво рассмеялся Ксандер и упал на диван. – Глупости. Кому он нужен?  
      Но Баффи посмотрела на Джайлза, перевела взгляд на побледневшую подругу – и вдруг поняла, что всё может быть очень серьёзно.  
      – Уил, с этим можно что-нибудь сделать? Заблокировать сигнал или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
      – Я попробую, – Уиллоу неуверенно глянула в сторону ванной. – Есть одно заклинание… оно создаст электрическое поле…  
      – И прибор закоротит, – закончил за неё Джайлз. – Дельная мысль.  
  
      Заклинание оказалось довольно простым и действенным – не считая побочного эффекта в виде вставших дыбом волос у всех участников процесса.  
      – И надолго его хватит? – поинтересовалась Баффи, безуспешно пытаясь совладать со своей новообретённой «прогрессивной» причёской.  
      Уиллоу пожала плечами:  
      – Не знаю. Возможно, будет действовать постоянно, но на всякий случай я буду подновлять его каждый день, пока в этом не отпадёт необходимость.  
      Ксандер с неприязнью посмотрел на вновь отрубившегося Спайка:  
      – Ну, думаю, долго это не продлится. Узнаем всё, что нужно, и распылим его. Наверное, это даже можно считать актом милосердия.  
      Баффи покачала головой:  
      – Спайк не дурак. Сомневаюсь, что он вывалит нам сразу всю информацию. Он понимает, что пока он нам полезен, мы его не убьём. И потом, если это в самом деле какой-то новый враг, лишний союзник не помешает, тем более такой сильный. А сейчас Спайку выгоднее сражаться на нашей стороне. – Она поймала взгляд Джайлза и уже менее уверенно закончила: – Так что, Уил, тебе есть смысл поискать что-нибудь, что будет блокировать прибор как можно дольше.  
      На этот раз Спайк очнулся гораздо быстрее, видимо, сказалась выпитая кровь. Он выглядел почти так же плохо, но хотя бы перестал кидаться на Баффи.  
      – Итак, – Баффи вновь присела на край ванны, – рассказывай.


	3. Часть 2

      Белый.  
      Ослепительно белый свет – цвет? – был вокруг него. И ничего кроме. Как будто он ослеп, но не так, как это принято воображать, а в негативе.  
      Спайк попытался пошевелиться, и, к удивлению, ему это удалось. Хоть какой-то прогресс, учитывая, что последнее связное воспоминание подкидывало ему лишь жуткое, изматывающее, пугающее до мозга костей ощущение полной беспомощности, полной неподвижности – когда даже голову повернуть было невозможно.  
      Воспоминание…  
      Память возвращалась кусками, урывками.  
      Он приехал в Саннидейл, чтобы окончательно разобраться с Истребительницей и перевернуть уже эту позорную страницу своей не-жизни. Он следил за Истребительницей, выжидая удобного случая. А потом…  
      Внезапный шок, боль – на него напали со спины. Белые стены и потолок его… клетки. Силовое поле вместо одной из стен – которое тоже било током. И вампир в соседней камере, который сказал, что в этом замешана Истребительница. Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался. Чуть позже – там, наверху, наступил рассвет, Спайк это чувствовал, – пришли люди в белых халатах в окружении целой толпы военных, его соседа вытащили из камеры, привязали к каталке и куда-то увезли. И вернули только к закату – с замотанной бинтами головой и одетого в оранжевую робу. Он очнулся через некоторое время, и Спайк всю ночь слушал его стоны и невнятное бормотание. Наутро учёные и парни в камуфляже вернулись. Их возглавляла немолодая женщина с короткой стрижкой. Соседа вновь забрали, потом вновь вернули – и его пустой взгляд и бесстрастное лицо заставили Спайка невольно сжаться. Говорят, что у вампиров нет души – её заменяет демон – так вот у этого вампира, похоже, внутри не осталось и демона. Пустая оболочка, бессмысленный комок мёртвой плоти.  
      – Объект № 16 не проявляет признаков мозговой активности, – сказала женщина с короткой стрижкой. – Предлагаю признать данный эксперимент неудачным. Если к утру он останется в том же состоянии, уничтожьте его. И приготовьте объект № 17. – Она повернулась к Спайку.  
      Он – следующий.  
      Он следующий, если не выберется отсюда.  
      Она говорила о нём так, будто он её не понимает. Будто он лабораторная крыса.  
      И поэтому когда на другой день пришли за ним, Спайк боролся до конца. В итоге его снова оглушили, и даже осознание того, что, по меньшей мере, троим из солдат придется вправлять и сращивать кости, не могло заткнуть последний панический безмолвный вопль – не то его самого, не то его демона.  
      Нет! Нет! Не хочу! Не хочу так!  
      А потом он очнулся, намертво привязанный к операционному столу – лицом вниз, и что-то давило ему на шею, и вдоль позвоночника будто кто-то накапал святой воды – там всё горело и плавилось.  
      Спайк захрипел и дёрнулся, пытаясь разорвать ремни, но это было жалко и бессмысленно, и только привлекло внимание… кто бы там ещё ни был в комнате – он их не видел, но слышал биение трёх сердец, спокойное и уверенное. По спине прокатилась волна жаркой боли, и Спайк затих, скрежеща зубами, чтобы не застонать.  
      – Объект очнулся, – сказал над головой знакомый голос, а потом последовал вопрос, которого Спайк никак не ожидал: – Кто такая Истребительница?  
      На самом деле Спайк мог бы ответить – какая ему, в конце концов, разница? Но не хотел из чистого упрямства. А ещё получалось, что сосед ему соврал, и Истребительница тут не при чём – и ей вряд ли понравится, что на её территории хозяйничает секретная военная организация. И Спайк не собирался вручать этой организации хоть какие-то козыри. Истребительница была старым, привычным, _правильным_ злом. А эти… это было тем злом, которое Спайк предпочёл бы никогда в жизни не встречать. Потому что нет большего зла, нежели то, что делают сами люди, со всеми их душами и «христианским милосердием».  
      Но, несмотря на всю эту решимость, Спайк почему-то открыл рот и всё выложил. Словно что-то щёлкнуло в мозгу и высвободило фонтан его красноречия. Кажется, помимо его воли. И это так его разозлило…  
      Шею сдавливало, спина горела, но он прикусил губу, не позволяя больше вырваться ни одному слову. Хотя самое главное уже было сказано.  
      Имя.  
      Баффи Саммерс.  
      – Ладно, закончим на сегодня, – сказала женщина. – Спи.  
      И Спайк провалился в клубящуюся черноту.  
  
      Спайк осторожно сел и первым делом ощупал голову. Никакой повязки. Ну, по крайней мере, в голову ему не лазили. Интересно, сколько он провалялся без сознания? Внутреннее ощущение времени притупилось, и он не мог точно сказать, сколько прошло часов… или суток. Вместо привычного плаща на нём красовался такой же уродливый комбинезон, что и на его менее удачливом соседе – хотя в его положении трудно говорить об удаче. Спайк огляделся и понял, что его перевели в другую клетку или, скорее, камеру. Четыре серые стены и дверь с маленьким окошечком, железные нары, на которых он очнулся, железные раковина и унитаз – и всё.  
      Пока он всё это разглядывал, раздался громкий сигнал, и механический голос произнёс: «Время кормления. Всем объектам отойти от двери».  
      Даже не успев задуматься, Спайк метнулся к двери и притаился. Распахнулось окошечко, и в камеру сунулась чья-то рука с пакетом крови. Спайк перехватил руку и дёрнул на себя. Снаружи раздался глухой стук.  
      – Открывай камеру. Быстро, – прошипел Спайк, поморщившись от внезапно накатившей головной боли. – Иначе я оторву тебе руку.  
      – Д-да, – ответил с той стороны испуганный голос.  
      Зазвенели ключи, дверь распахнулась.  
      Отпихнув в сторону обладателя голоса – маленького щуплого паренька в белом халате, – Спайк побежал по коридору, притормозил на развилке, не зная, куда повернуть, услышал голоса справа, побежал влево, потом оглушительно завыла сирена, замигали красные лампы – и он увидел вентиляционную решетку. Не раздумывая, Спайк вырвал её из пазов и скользнул в узкий лаз. Он не собирался упускать свой единственный шанс на свободу.  
      Шахта оканчивалась в лесу, приподнятая над землёй и с крышкой, замаскированной дёрном.  
      Вот тогда-то Спайк впервые и подумал об Истребительнице. Он и сам не понимал почему – возможно, потому что она должна была об этом узнать? Спайк пошёл к ближайшему кладбищу, но там было тихо и пусто. И лишь на третьем ему повезло. Он затаился в кустах, выжидая, пока Баффи подойдёт поближе…  
      И в этот момент его ударило. Громовой голос из самой глубины его сущности пророкотал: «Убить Истребительницу!», – и у Спайка подогнулись колени. Он скорчился на земле, зажимая голову обеими руками, а перед глазами вспышками мелькали новые воспоминания. Он сидит в кресле, прикованный по рукам и ногам, а перед ним стоит та женщина со стрижкой и чётко говорит в маленькую серую коробочку, которую держит в руке: «Ты не можешь причинить вреда людям, иначе будешь наказан. Никому из людей, кроме Баффи Саммерс. Ты должен убить Истребительницу».  
      Проклятье!  
      Они запрограммировали его!  
      Как какого-нибудь чёртова Терминатора.  
      Спайк уткнулся лбом в траву и впился когтями в виски – будто это могло вырвать голос из его головы. Что бы там ни было у него на спине, но оно снова полыхало огнём. Спайк пошарил рукой и тут же отдёрнулся – боль была такая, словно позвоночник сам жаждал покинуть тело хозяина.  
      Отлично.  
      Но он никогда никому не подчинялся.  
      И не собирается начинать.  
      Ему велели убить Истребительницу? Ладно.  
      Но никто не заставлял его делать это с энтузиазмом.  
      И, может быть, у него будет шанс всё объяснить до того, как Истребительница его распылит.  
      Так что Спайк даже и стараться не стал нападать на Истребительницу всерьёз – как бы он сделал, если бы действительно хотел с ней потанцевать. И надеялся, что она это заметит.  
      Но она обездвижила его и занесла кол – и всё, что ему оставалось, всё, что Спайк мог, раздираемый внутренним приказом и собственным нежеланием ему следовать, – это тихо прохрипеть:  
      – Помоги мне.


	4. Часть 3

      Уиллоу покинула ванную последней, на пороге оглянувшись на затихшего вампира. Она так боялась его год назад, когда он держал разбитую бутылку у её лица и угрожал убить Ксандера… А теперь нет. Наверное, трудно боятся того, чей вид не вызывает ничего, кроме жалости, пусть даже это и глупо – жалеть чудовище. Но Оз… он ведь тоже был чудовищем – в каком-то смысле. А она его любила. С другой стороны, Оз не убивал людей… наверное.  
      Странно, почему она никогда об этом не задумывалась?  
      Уиллоу вздохнула. Даже если и убивал, то вряд ли помнил об этом. Да и спросить уже не получится.  
      – Ну? Теперь-то мы можем его распылить? – спросил Ксандер, когда они расположились в гостиной. – Когда мы всё узнали.  
      Баффи покачала головой:  
      – Не всё. Спайк дал понять, что знает, как пробраться в эту… подземную лабораторию. И может показать. Так что… нет, мы не убьём его. К тому же, теперь он неопасен для людей.  
      – Кроме тебя, – заметил Джайлз.  
      – Кроме меня, – устало согласилась Баффи, и Уиллоу подумала было сделать ей ещё чаю… вот только вряд ли это поможет.  
      – Н-но мы ведь не пойдём туда прямо сейчас? – спросила она, невольно поёжившись. – У нас ничего нет, а там военные, с оружием…  
      – Не пойдём. – Баффи поднялась с дивана и выпрямилась – чтобы тут же снова опустить плечи. – И не думаю, что сделаем это в ближайшее время. Уил, я могу попросить тебя поискать информацию про этих парней? Хоть что-то, какую-то зацепку. Я хочу точно знать, с чем мы имеем дело.  
      Уиллоу нахмурилась:  
      – Не думаю, что у них есть собственный сайт или что-то вроде. Но, – тут же добавила она, поймав взгляд подруги, – я могу попробовать залезть в базу данных мэрии: там наверняка есть упоминания о необычных строительных работах, приезде большого числа людей… О! – её вдруг осенило. – Женщина с короткой стрижкой, о которой говорил Спайк. Баффи, ты не думаешь, что это может быть…  
      – Профессор Уолш, – закончила за неё Баффи. – По описанию подходит. И она совсем недавно переехала в Саннидейл.  
      – Вопрос в том, можем ли мы доверять словам Спайка, – медленно проговорил Джайлз, оттолкнувшись от дверного косяка и пройдя на середину комнаты. – Что мешает ему всё это придумать, чтобы придать своему рассказу больше достоверности? Может, он насолил какому-нибудь магу…  
      – Джайлз, ты сам сказал, что это какой-то прибор – та штука у него на спине. И она не магическая.  
      Уиллоу встрепенулась:  
      – Я могу это проверить. В смысле, я видела заклинание, позволяющее найти следы других заклинаний… если вы понимаете, о чём я.  
      – Да, это было бы неплохо, – кивнул Джайлз. – Просто чтобы окончательно удостовериться.  
      – А как быть с тем заклинанием, что ты уже на него наложила? – Баффи испытующе посмотрела на Уиллоу, и та невольно смутилась.  
      – То заклинание, про которое я говорю, покажет все магические манипуляции, которые проводили над Спайком. Так что я смогу отличить своё.  
      И почему она сразу не подумала об этой проверке? Тогда всё было бы проще.  
      И почему она каждый раз с такой радостью использует любую возможность, чтобы поколдовать?  
      И почему это кажется неправильным?  
      – А куда мы денем Спайка, пока будем всё узнавать? – внезапно ворвался в размышления Уиллоу голос Ксандера. – Мы же не можем вечно держать его в ванне?  
      – Тем более в моей ванне, – холодно добавил Джайлз.  
      – Ну, отпустить его мы тоже не можем, – задумчиво протянула Баффи. – Так что пусть пока останется тут. В подвале, может быть.  
      – В моём подвале? – в голосе Джайлза звучало такое искреннее возмущение, что Уиллоу бы рассмеялась, если бы они не говорили сейчас о серьёзных вещах.  
      – Это только днём, – поспешила Баффи его утешить. – А ночью я буду брать его с собой – не хочу, чтобы ты оставался с ним наедине слишком долго.  
      – А… а я могу приходить после занятий… ну, попробую изучить эту шт… этот прибор, – пришла к ней на помощь Уиллоу, хотя ещё секунду назад ни о чём таком не думала.  
      Джайлз опустился на диван рядом с Ксандером, снял очки и потёр глаза ладонями.  
      – Ну хорошо. Пусть остается. Надеюсь, это ненадолго – длительное пребывание рядом со Спайком будет стоить мне половины нервных клеток.  
      Если остальные – так же, как и Уиллоу – и удивились, откуда у Джайлза подобная уверенность в способностях Спайка, то не подали виду. Она тоже сочла за лучшее промолчать.  
  
      Уже сидя на лекции по Древней истории, Уиллоу вдруг поняла, почему вызвалась пойти в дом Джайлза, почему решила изучать этот загадочный прибор, хищно угнездившийся на – _в_ – спине вампира. Не только и не столько из-за того, что это может оказаться важно, хотя и это тоже  
      Это все Оз.  
      Вернее, отсутствие Оза.  
      Бесконечная тянущая пустота внутри, высасывающая силы, когда нужно притворяться обычной милой и улыбающейся Уиллоу, всегда готовой придти на помощь. Безотказной Уиллоу, какой она была в школе. Она так старалась с этим бороться, но теперь против пустоты у неё была лишь эта маска, которую пришлось выставить перед собой, как щит.  
      Может, если занять себя, если руки будут делать, а голова думать – о чём угодно другом, то будет не так пусто?  
      Не так… больно.  
      Распрощавшись с Баффи по дороге из колледжа и пообещав, что позвонит, если обнаружит что-нибудь интересное, Уиллоу забежала в кампус, чтобы взять кое-какие инструменты и травы, и отправилась к Джайлзу.  
      Спайк всё так же полулежал в ванне и никак не отреагировал на её появление.  
      – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спросил Джайлз от двери.  
      Уиллоу помотала головой:  
      – Заклинание я выписала, а всё остальное у меня с собой.  
      – Ладно. Если что, я в гостиной.  
      И она осталась одна. Наедине с вампиром. Слегка передёрнувшись от непрошенных воспоминаний о его клыках, зависших над её шеей, и постаравшись переключиться на более… человечные образы того, как он плакал у неё на плече, Уиллоу осторожно сгрузила сумку на тумбочку для белья.  
      Она успела начертить пентаграмму и зажечь свечи, когда Спайк открыл глаза.  
      – Что за мумбо-юмбо ты собираешься тут устроить? – спросил он хриплым голосом.  
      Уиллоу вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
      – Я… я просто хочу выяснить, не накладывал ли кто-нибудь на тебя заклинание… кроме меня.  
      – Я же сказал вам, что это были учёные. И военные. Никаких магических штучек.  
      – Мы слышали, – неуверенно ответила Уиллоу. – Просто хотим убедиться…  
      – Что я не лгу? – Спайк, будто сдаваясь, повёл плечами – звякнули цепи – и тихо, через силу рассмеялся. – Только не преврати меня в жабу.  
      – Зачем? – Уиллоу удивлённо заморгала.  
      – Ну… знаешь, из мести. За то, что я чуть не убил тебя. Я сожалею, – и не успела она удивиться ещё больше, как он добавил: – не стоило связываться с ведьмой.  
      Уиллоу молча продолжила работу.  
      Как она и ожидала, других заклинаний на Спайке – и на приборе – не было, и она потянулась за набором отвёрток.  
      И столкнулась с очевидной проблемой. Прибор был на спине, и чтобы добраться до него, нужно было попросить Спайка наклониться. А Уиллоу сомневалась, что он окажется настолько сговорчив.  
      И вообще ей было не по себе. Одно дело заклинание, а совсем другое – прикасаться к Спайку, пусть даже он скован по рукам и ногам.  
      – Джайлз, – негромко позвала Уиллоу, надеясь, что её голос не слишком дрожит.  
      – Что-то не так? – Джайлз немедленно возник на пороге, держа в руке кружку.  
      – Мне… – замялась Уиллоу, – хм, мне нужен доступ. Понимаете?  
      Джайлз оценивающе посмотрел на подготовленные ею отвёртки и ноутбук, кивнул и отставил кружку на край раковины.  
      – Наклонись, – велел он Спайку.  
      – Что?  
      – Наклонись. И лучше тебе не дёргаться, – с лёгкой угрозой добавил Джайлз.  
      – Эй, вы же не намерены копаться в этой штуке? – на лице Спайка отразилась самая настоящая паника. – А если она взорвётся?  
      Джайлз вопросительно взглянул на Уиллоу.  
      Что ж, это была ещё одна проблема. Уиллоу не могла сказать с полной уверенностью, что этого не произойдёт, но блокирующее заклинание должно было вырубить эту штуку достаточно эффективно. Так что она снова покачала головой.  
      – Вот видишь, ничего опасного. – Джайлз чуть усмехнулся. – А если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, я дам тебе крови. И, может быть, даже капну туда немного бренди.  
      Спайк вернул ему усмешку и послушно наклонился вперёд, упёршись подбородком в колени.  
      – Лучше плесни побольше – столько же, сколько льёшь молока в свой чай. Кстати, с каких это пор ты пьёшь чай с молоком?  
      Выражение лица Джайлза стало непроницаемым.  
      – Последние лет двадцать, – сухо ответил он и внезапно подошёл к ванне и тяжело надавил Спайку на плечо. – Для гарантии, – пояснил он в ответ на удивление Уиллоу.  
      И снова ей показалось, что она видит спектакль по пьесе, содержания которой не знает. Хотя… Джайлз ведь читал все записи про Уильяма Кровавого. А Спайк наверняка постарался побольше узнать про Истребительницу и её Наблюдателя, прежде чем приехать в Саннидейл.  
      Чтобы добавить ещё одну победу в свой список и, наверное, стать легендой среди вампиров.  
      Это звучало совсем как запись в какой-нибудь исторической летописи. Кажется, она немного перезанималась. Но сейчас не это главное.  
      Отбросив посторонние мысли, Уиллоу поддела крошечную крышку на самом верхнем узле.  
      – Привет, – улыбнулась она тоненьким проводам и микросхемам и включила ноутбук.  
  
      – Всё очень просто, – объясняла она сидевшим в гостиной Джайлза друзьям. За окном сгущались сумерки, и со стороны могло показаться, что тёплая компания собралась вместе поболтать ни о чём и весело провести время. Что ж, иногда и такое бывало. – В этом поводке… – она смущённо потупилась, – я его так назвала, потому что глупо же звать его «штукой» или «прибором». В общем, там два канала, по которым проходят сигналы: на запрет и на исполнение. В первом случае нарушение приказа приводит к…  
      – Головной боли, – донеслось из-за приоткрытой двери в ванную.  
      – К тому, что поводок посылает в мозг электрические разряды разной интенсивности.  
      – В каком смысле? – не понял Ксандер.  
      – Ну, чем более явное нарушение, тем сильнее разряд.  
      – То есть, – медленно проговорила Баффи, вспоминая, что Спайк рассказывал про запрет на причинение вреда людям, – если он кого-то ударит, то получит лёгкую мигрень, а если убьёт, то у него испекутся мозги, так?  
      – Что-то вроде того, – согласилась Уиллоу. – А что касается второго, то приказ продолжает поступать, пока не будет выполнен…  
      – И эта дрянь прожигает мне спину! – снова Спайк.  
      – А ещё поводок нельзя удалить. Только вместе с позвоночником, – закончила Уиллоу.  
      Наступила непродолжительная тишина.  
      – Так это ведь здорово! – вдруг обрадовался Ксандер. – Это значит, что он больше не может убивать людей.  
      Баффи нахмурилась:  
      – Не всё так просто. Заглушающее заклинание отменило оба приказа, верно?  
      Уиллоу охнула и поднесла ладонь ко рту. Об этом она тоже не подумала. Хорошо, что они оставили Спайка прикованным.  
      – Я поищу способ блокировать только один приказ, – пообещала она. – Зато теперь я точно знаю, что маячка в поводке нет. Больше нет, – поправилась она. – Перегорел.  
      Из ванной послышался сдавленный хрип и шёпот: «Убить…». Уиллоу вздрогнула и дрожащей рукой полезла в сумку. Пора было обновлять заклинание.


	5. Часть 4

      Ксандер никогда не любил возвращаться домой.  
      За столько лет он устал слушать пьяную ругань и звон разбитых бутылок. Временами он хотел очутиться далеко-далеко отсюда и стереть из памяти каждое мгновение своего детства.  
      И всё же это была его семья. Другой не было. Пока.  
      Однажды он вырвется, и у него будет собственный дом – большой и светлый, – жена и дети, которых он будет любить. И они не будут ссориться. Это он обещает. Возможно, он уже сделал первый шаг к своей мечте, когда встретил Аню.  
      Как бы то ни было, сейчас возвращение домой стало ещё более неприятным – с тех пор как у него в подвале поселился вампир. И не просто неопределённый безликий вампир, которого можно игнорировать, даже не бывший одноклассник, с которым можно было посмотреть футбол, вспомнить прежние деньки и притвориться, будто всё нормально, всё по-старому. Нет, это был Спайк, который мог довести до смерти от раздражения и ярости, даже «кастрированный» этим чудным поводком.  
      Всё-таки Уиллоу умеет давать вещам правильные имена.  
      Однако, поднимаясь по ступенькам крыльца, Ксандер подумал, что, может быть, с одноклассником было бы ещё хуже. Первый встреченный им вампир – по-настоящему, лицом к лицу, – был его другом. Хорошим другом. От которого осталась лишь оболочка, а внутри поселилась тёмная тварь, смотревшая на него издевательски и упивающаяся новообретённой силой.  
      Тогда он впервые понял, что встречаются существа и похуже, чем его семья.  
      И их куда проще ненавидеть.  
  
      – Собирайся, – бросил он, спустившись в подвал. – Ты идёшь со мной.  
      – С какой стати? – осклабился Спайк, не делая даже попытки подняться из продавленного кресла.  
      Ксандер в который уже раз проклял про себя слова Уиллоу насчёт маячка, посеявшие сомнения в безопасности дома, и так не вовремя заявившуюся в гости к Джайлзу «коллегу», после чего тот категорически заявил, что больше не потерпит у себя этого вампира.  
      – С такой, что я не собираюсь оставлять тебя в доме наедине со своей семьёй.  
      Спайк ухмыльнулся:  
      – Думаю, если бы не… «поводок», – он чуть заметно поморщился, – я бы оказал тебе большую услугу. Они пришли полчаса назад и уже…  
      – Заткнись! – оборвал его Ксандер, стараясь не прислушиваться к происходящему наверху. – Баффи велела притащить тебя в «Бронзу», и, клянусь, я это сделаю, даже если придётся всю дорогу гнать тебя пинками.  
      – Какой смелый щенок, – прошипел Спайк, медленно вставая. – Только вот мне не в чем идти – твоя рыжая подружка располосовала мой шикарный комбинезон, когда изучала эту хрень у меня на спине.  
      Ксандер вздохнул и направился к шкафу со старой одеждой. Выбрав наименее похожие на лохмотья вещи, он не глядя швырнул их вампиру.  
      – Вот.  
      – Я это не надену! – возмутился Спайк, брезгливо роняя охапку в кресло.  
      – Значит, пойдёшь голым, – припечатал Ксандер.  
      Спайк посмотрел на него так, что Ксандер втайне порадовался, что Уиллоу удалось модифицировать заглушающее заклинание. И продлить его действие. Иначе он бы не решился даже находиться с вампиром под одной крышей.  
      Выходя из дома, Ксандер порадовался ещё раз – и пожалел, что под рукой нет фотоаппарата. Потому что крутой Плохой Парень, вынужденно облачённый в шорты и гавайскую рубашку – зрелище, стоящее того, чтобы терпеть его пребывание в своём подвале. Стоящее даже того, чтобы каждый день возвращаться домой.  
  
      «Бронза» была набита до отказа. Со сцены надрывался солист группы с интригующим названием «Бескрайнее желе» (как гласила надпись на ударной установке), люди, оккупировавшие танцпол, слились в единую дергающуюся и извивающуюся массу – и тренированное воображение Ксандера тут же подкинуло ему картинку зловещего культа, собравшегося для очередной оргии; тут и там по углам обнимались слившиеся в поцелуях парочки, что лишь добавляло центов в копилку к «оргической теории», а к бару было просто не пробиться.  
      Спайк, которого Ксандер пустил вперёд, чтобы не терять из виду, уверенно рассекал толпу. Казалось, он надеялся, что прямая спина и гордо вскинутая голова отвлекут публику от его наряда. Тем не менее, какой-то накачавшийся пивом детина заржал от ближайшего столика и ткнул в его сторону пальцем:  
      – Парень, ты ошибся штатом. Гавайи отсюда направо.  
      Ксандер видел, как Спайк сжал руки в кулаки, и уже представил себе грязную драку, но тут Спайк, видимо, вспомнил про поводок, потому что прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув на веселящуюся компанию. Невольно подумалось, что если бы не Спайк, детина прицепился бы к нему, и дело могло кончиться скверно. Для него, Ксандера, конечно.  
      В детстве ему часто казалось, что у него на спине прилеплена невидимая бумажка «Ударь меня».  
      Уиллоу и Аня ждали их на обычном месте – на втором обычном, где они стояли, когда столик с удобным диванчиком оказывался занят.  
      – Привет, – Ксандер притиснулся к Ане. – А где Баффи?  
      – Ушла припудрить носик, – ответила Уиллоу. – Попросила взять ей содовой, но мы не рискнули отойти. – Она выразительно обвела рукой мельтешащий вокруг народ.  
      – Ладно, я схожу. Что будете, девочки?  
      – Содовую, – в унисон отозвались те.  
      – А мне пива, – заявил Спайк, вальяжно облокотившись о столик. Эффект портил зелёный цвет рубашки, придававший его коже ещё более трупный оттенок.  
      – Значит, – подытожил Ксандер, – четыре содовых. – И заработал выразительный взгляд, пущенный из-под не менее выразительно приподнятой рассечённой брови.  
      Вернувшись от барной стойки и победно опустив на столик почти не расплескавшиеся стаканы, Ксандер обнаружил, что Уиллоу куда-то делась, а Аня мило о чём-то беседует со Спайком. Мысленно вздохнув от чрезмерной толерантности своей девушки и сделав зарубку попозже поговорить с ней насчёт этого, Ксандер как можно непринужденнее поинтересовался:  
      – А Уиллоу теперь куда делась?  
      – Она встретила подругу – помнишь ту миленькую заику, с которой она познакомилась, когда в город прибыли Джентльмены? – ответила Аня, даже не повернувшись в его сторону.  
      – Что ж… хм, – глубокомысленно проговорил Ксандер и решил отвлечься на содовую – лишь для того, чтобы опрокинуть стакан себе на брюки, когда поток снующих мимо людей вынес на риф имени Ксандера довольно грудастую лодку, грубо пихнувшую его под локоть. – Вот же чёрт!  
      – Тут слишком людно, – посетовала Аня, тут же забывшая про Спайка и бросившаяся ему на помощь с салфеткой наперевес. – Пойдём наверх.  
      Они переместились на верхний ярус. Тут было посвободнее, да и обзор лучше. Вновь избавившись от стаканов, Ксандер потащил Аню танцевать, решив, что вполне может на пару минут предоставить Спайка самому себе. Здесь их через некоторое время и нашла Уиллоу. Она привела с собой подругу, Тару, кажется, – довольно миловидную светловолосую девушку с мягкой, словно извиняющейся улыбкой.  
      – О, вот вы где! Я думала, вас снесло цунами, – улыбнулась раскрасневшаяся Уиллоу. – Познакомьтесь: Ксандер, Аня… – Ксандер кивнул, Аня махнула рукой, – …ммм… Спайк. – Тот встрепенулся, услышав свое имя, после секундной оценки ситуации шутливо отсалютовал добытым где-то стаканом пива и вновь отвернулся к перилам. – А это Тара.  
      – П-привет, – улыбка Тары стала застенчивой.  
      – Надо сказать Баффи, где мы находимся, – спохватился Ксандер. – Наверное, она нас потеряла.  
      Уиллоу хмыкнула:  
      – Она с Райли, так что вряд ли вообще про нас вспомнит.  
      – Райли – это тот высокий парень рядом с Истребительницей? – вдруг спросил Спайк, ткнув пивом в сторону танцпола.  
      – Да, – удивлённо ответила Уиллоу.  
      – Я его знаю.  
      – Дай-ка угадаю, – засмеялся Ксандер, – ты пытался его съесть, а он оказался не по зубам?  
      Спайк бросил на него убийственный взгляд.  
      – Нет, – опасно спокойно ответил он. – Я видел его в подземной лаборатории. Он один из коммандос.  
      Вот же дерьмо.  
  
      Ощущение дерьмовости этой дерьмовой жизни только усилилось, когда по возвращении Ксандер обнаружил, что подвал затопило. Видимо, прорвало трубу.  
      – Это ты во всём виноват, – заявил он Спайку. – Наверняка что-нибудь открутил. Нарочно. Теперь можешь валить, куда вздумается. Например, в канализацию – там тебе самое место.  
      – Там уж точно чище, чем у тебя, – огрызнулся Спайк, но уходить не спешил. Ксандер с удовлетворением подумал, что тот попросту боится, что стоит ему отойти на пару шагов, как тут же набегут парни в камуфляже.  
      – Нет, – сказала Баффи, до того всю дорогу молчавшая под впечатлением от оглушающей новости о Райли. – Мы ещё не всё узнали.  
      Ксандер фыркнул и, отряхивая ботинки, поднялся к друзьям, сгрудившимся на пороге подвала.  
      – А куда его девать? Уил, ты не хочешь приютить бездомного монстра дома у своих родителей?  
      Чёрт. Плохой выбор слов.  
      Один монстр уже был.  
      Уиллоу побледнела и молча помотала головой.  
      – Спайк будет жить в моём доме, – не то вздохнула, не то грустно усмехнулась Баффи. – Надеюсь, мама меня не убьёт.


	6. Часть 5

      Как ни странно, Истребительница не отменила своего приглашения, хотя Спайк был уверен – это первое, что она сделала после его преисполненной жалости к себе эскапады на кухне её матери. И пока он топтался в холле, внимательно прислушиваясь к происходящему на втором этаже, то невольно забавлялся мыслью, что миссис Саммерс, пожалуй, единственный человек в мире, которого ему совершенно не хотелось осушить. Несмотря на то, что она оприходовала его топором по голове. Зато миссис Саммерс – Джойс, если он правильно помнил, – готовила совершенно изумительное какао.  
      На секунду Спайк позволил себе отвлечься от груза проблем, так неожиданно свалившихся на его плечи, и помечтать, что мама Истребительницы может снова угостить его этим чудесным напитком. И как раз в этот момент голоса наверху стихли, и по лестнице спустилась упомянутая Истребительница – несколько взъерошенная и нахмуренная.  
      – Идём, – бросила она. – Пока посидишь в подвале, а там посмотрим.  
      – Баффи, – в лестничном проёме показалась голова Джойс. – Ты уверена, что нам не стоит приготовить гостевую комнату для этого милого мальчика?  
      – Абсолютно, мама, – чуть резковато ответила Истребительница.  
      – Я бы не отказался, – ухмыльнулся Спайк, вновь ощущая, как в нём поднимается симпатия к этой милой леди.  
      – Обойдёшься! – уже не сдерживаясь, рявкнула Истребительница, рывком распахивая дверь подвала. С грохотом протопав вниз, она указала ему на старый матрас, который, очевидно, использовала для тренировок. – Можешь спать здесь. Завтра я решу, что делать дальше.  
      – Как насчет ужина? – Спайк насмешливо посмотрел ей в глаза. – Ты ведь не рискнёшь спать в одном доме с голодным вампиром?  
      – Я бы с удовольствием поспала в одном доме с пеплом голодного вампира, – огрызнулась Истребительница. Потом тяжело вздохнула и развернулась к лестнице. – Принесу тебе крови. Но не рассчитывай на обильный ужин – большая часть того, что отдал Ксандер, свернулась от горячей воды. Посидишь на диете.  
      – Если я умру с голоду, это будет на твоей совести.  
      – О, это я переживу.  
      – Даже если при этом лишишься главного козыря в борьбе с коммандос?  
      Истребительница зарычала и пулей вылетела из подвала. Спайк громко выдохнул и ссутулился. Без привычных плаща и тяжёлых ботинок он чувствовал себя голым, а жуткое тряпьё, которое от щедрот пожертвовал ему щенок, увело остатки его достоинства в глубокий минус.  
      А ещё была усталость.  
      Усталость от постоянного голода, от ощущения чего-то _чужеродного_ в собственном теле. От унижения, которое приходилось терпеть от смертных. Совсем недавно он бы, не задумываясь, свернул шею нахальному щенку – тот бы и рта раскрыть не успел. Да и не осмелился бы. Рыжая… ну, Рыжую он бы убивать не стал. Может, даже обратил бы. Хотя нет, только ведьмы-вампира ему и не хватало. С Рупертом он бы сперва поговорил. О да, поговорил бы по душам. И, конечно, Истребительница. Это был бы прекрасный танец.  
      Чёртовы коммандос!  
      Спайк растянулся на матрасе и прикрыл глаза. Всё вокруг было пропитано _её_ запахом, звавшим сразиться и победить. Снова бросить вызов. Это возбуждало. Пожалуй, даже слишком.  
      Всё-таки она не только Истребительница.  
      Наверху скрипнула дверь.  
      – Ужин с доставкой!  
      И на живот Спайку плюхнулось что-то мокрое и холодное.  
  
      На следующий вечер в резиденции Саммерс собрался очередной «военный совет» этой банды неудачников.  
      На повестке дня стояло два вопроса: что делать с ним и как вести себя с этим Райли.  
      – Не уверен, что мы можем ему доверять, – раздражающе-менторским тоном заметил Руперт – конечно, имея в виду «капитана Америку». Насчёт Спайка у него сомнений быть не могло.  
      – Но, возможно… возможно, он не знает? – Истребительница смотрела на Руперта почти умоляюще. – Ведь по сути они не делают ничего плохого: охотятся на демонов, изучают их, ищут способы обезвредить.  
      – Они не знают толком, кто ты такая, – поддержала её Рыжая. – Наверное, думают, что ты тоже демон, только убивающий демонов.  
      Спайк не удержался от смеха.  
      – Поверь, Рыжая, я рассказал им достаточно, чтобы они уяснили, что Истребительница – человек.  
      – А я согласен с Джайлзом, – сказал щенок. – Неизвестно, почему Райли вообще стал с тобой встречаться, Баффи. Может, его приставили к тебе, чтобы следить.  
      На секунду Спайк почти пожалел Истребительницу – до того та побледнела.  
      – Мы не… когда мы познакомились, он вообще ничего обо мне не знал, – выдавила она.  
      – И всё же нельзя сбрасывать со счетов эту версию, – подытожил Руперт, снял очки и принялся рассматривать их с преувеличенным вниманием.  
      – Значит… – Истребительница выпрямилась, – я буду следить за ним. Есть шанс, что благодаря ему мы тоже можем получить информацию. И пока не станем ничего ему рассказывать. Если Райли действительно… приставлен ко мне, попробую его расколоть. – И это прозвучало как окончательное решение.  
      В гостиную вошла Джойс с подносом:  
      – Кто-нибудь хочет чаю?  
      Погрузившийся в невеселые размышления о следующем пункте «совета», касающемся одного очень дорогого ему вампира, Спайк не сразу заметил, что разговоры смолкли. И лишь потом понял почему.  
      Он стоял перед Джойс с вытянутыми руками, будто хотел помочь ей с её ношей. Очень смешно.  
      Некоторые прижизненные привычки поистине были неискоренимы.  
      Поколебавшись, Джойс улыбнулась и вручила Спайку поднос, который он с излишней торопливостью пристроил на журнальном столике.  
      – Спасибо… Спайк, – Джойс слегка кивнула.  
      Он вернул кивок и поспешно ретировался в самое дальнее от этой Скуби-команды кресло.  
      – Кстати, о Спайке, – вновь подал голос щенок, кажется, первым обретший дар речи после разыгравшейся перед ними мизансцены, – Райли может его узнать и сообщить начальству о беглеце. На Спайка-то плевать, но они ведь ворвутся сюда…  
      – Думаешь, Райли его запомнил? – Истребительница выглядела встревоженной.  
      Щенок выразительно кивнул на голову Спайка, и тот не мог с ним не согласиться. Даже если этот бравый солдат не запомнил его лицо, то выбеленные волосы – чертовски приметная штука. На нём скрестились внезапно все взгляды, и Спайк постарался всем своим видом выразить презрение и уверенность. С первым проблем не возникло, а вот второй он уже давно не испытывал. Сейчас эти идиоты предложат его замаскировать.  
      – Я могу его замаскировать, – сказала Рыжая. – Наложить заклятие, меняющее…  
      – Ни за что! – выпалил Спайк, явственно представив себя с волосами интенсивно синего цвета – в лучшем случае.  
      – Зачем же заклятие? – коварно улыбнулась Истребительница. Похоже, она вполне оправилась от мысли, что её бойфренд – вероятный шпион. – Можно просто покрасить его. Джайлз, у вас ведь наверняка найдётся лишний костюм? А ещё понадобятся очки с простыми стёклами…  
      – Да его родная мать не узнает, – идиотски захихикал щенок.  
      Спайк с горечью подумал, что как раз в очках только мама бы его и узнала. Или Дру. Но, как ни противно ему было это признавать, маскировка была нужна. Потому что он ни за что не вернётся больше в ту лабораторию – по крайней мере, в качестве подопытного кролика. И если для этого понадобится нарядиться в костюм Человека-Паука, он не возражает.  
      – А в качестве кого вы хотите его представить? – вдруг спросила Джойс, которая всё это время стояла, прислонившись к стене возле входа в гостиную.  
      Придурки переглянулись. Ну да, об этом, конечно, никто не подумал. Спайк с интересом посмотрел на Истребительницу, ожидая её ответа.  
      – Ну… скажем, что он мой кузен. Сын папиного брата, приехал погостить из Англии, – задумчиво начала та. Потом её лицо просветлело. – И поэтому мне пришлось временно переехать из кампуса обратно домой, чтобы показать ему город.  
      Спайк картинно вздохнул:  
      – Всегда мечтал о сестрёнке, – и насладился целой палитрой цветов, проявившихся на физиономиях Скуби-команды.  
      – Значит, решено. – Истребительница встала с дивана.  
      – Тогда я всё же пойду и приготовлю гостевую комнату, – Джойс оттолкнулась от стены и, поймав удивлённый взгляд дочери, пояснила: – Не можем же мы держать моего дорогого племянника в подвале.  
      Нет, положительно, Спайк обожал эту женщину.  
  
      Когда дверь в подвал вновь распахнулась со страшным скрипом, Спайк проснулся почти мгновенно. Старый матрас не помешал сну – за последние сто лет где только он не спал? – но постоянное ощущение, что он находится под одной крышей с Истребительницей, сделало сон крайне чутким.  
      Поэтому делегацию, состоящую из двух женщин клана Саммерс и одной рыжей ведьмы, Спайк встретил, сидя по-турецки и лихо прикуривая от зажигалки.  
      – Спайк, ты с ума сошёл?! – воскликнула Истребительница, мигом преодолев последние ступеньки. – Ты нам дом спалишь!  
      Он обвёл взглядом груды коробок и пыли и подумал, что, наверное, действительно погорячился с сигаретой. Не хватало только превратить себя в грёбаное Рождественское полено.  
      – Да, Спайк, пожалуйста, не кури в доме, – мягко проговорила Джойс, и он тут же притушил окурок об пол. Её он почему-то мог слушаться без ущерба для гордости. Или для упрямства.  
      – Кстати… – Истребительница посмотрела на него с насмешкой, – мы не можем называть тебя Спайком.  
      Он вскинул бровь:  
      – Это почему же?  
      – Это не имя, а собачья кличка. Отныне ты Уильям Саммерс… – Спайк поморщился при звуках своего старого имени, – сын Джона Саммерса, брата моего отца, – Истребительница ухмыльнулась. – Так что идём краситься, братец.  
      – А завтрак? – Спайк посмотрел на Джойс щенячьими глазами, уверенный, что та не позволит ему голодать.  
      Джойс ожидаемо всплеснула руками и забрала у Рыжей термосумку.  
      – Вот. – Она подошла к нему и опустила сумку возле матраса. – Специально сходила утром за свежей кровью.  
      Спайк поймал её ладонь и прижался губами к тыльной стороне:  
      – Спасибо, Джойс.  
      Краем глаза глянув на Истребительницу и заметив, как она морщится, Спайк решил, что, в целом, день начался неплохо.  
      – Ждём тебя в ванной, – сухо проинформировала его Истребительница и развернулась к лестнице.  
      – Цепи будут? – невинно уточнил Спайк, выуживая из сумки один из пакетов.  
      В ванной его усадили на стул, обмотали полотенцем – хотя самому Спайку была глубоко безразлична судьба ненавистной гавайки – и отошли к раковине, где принялись в шесть рук священнодействовать над пачкой краски. Спайк фыркнул: он уже лет пятьдесят справлялся с этим нехитрым делом – и даже без помощи зеркала. И даже когда осветлитель продавали в таблетках. Но если им так хочется принять участие, то пускай.  
      Закончив с приготовлением, женщины вернулись и начали кружить вокруг него, как гарпии, вооружённые флаконом со смесью, расчёской и кисточкой. Спайк изобразил на лице недовольство и закрыл глаза. На самом деле это было даже приятно – сидишь, тебя красят, причём довольно аккуратно, и ничего не надо делать.  
      – Всё, теперь ждём сорок минут, – резюмировала Истребительница, окидывая дело рук своих критическим взором.  
      – Ой, «Страсти» начались! – спохватилась Джойс, и Спайк живо заинтересовался:  
      – Как думаете, Томми правда умер?  
      – Нет, думаю, она просто снова его заштопает. Это же кукла.  
      И, не обращая внимания на закатившую глаза Истребительницу, они с Джойс спустились к телевизору.  
      Ещё полтора часа спустя, когда Спайк высушил волосы, снял с ногтей остатки лака и облачился в одолженный Рупертом костюм – отвратительное мешковатое нечто жуткого горчичного оттенка, – преображение завершилось.  
      – Должно быть, я выгляжу, как какой-нибудь хренов учитель химии, – с тоской протянул Спайк, пытаясь вытянуть прядь волос подлиннее, чтобы разглядеть, во что эти коварные создания его покрасили.  
      – Скорее, как учитель английской литературы, – захихикала Рыжая, но тут же осеклась, поймав его взгляд.  
      – Ой, у нас же есть «Полароид»! – воскликнула Джойс. – Хочешь увидеть себя?  
      Спайк кивнул, правда, без особой уверенности, и Джойс зарылась в комод.  
      – Погоди. – Истребительница остановила свою мать, уже нацелившуюся на Спайка фотоаппаратом. – Мы забыли про очки.  
      Кажется, он застонал вслух.  
      На миг вспышка ослепила его, отразившись в стёклах, отчего он возненавидел эти чёртовы очки, без которых спокойно обходился более века, ещё сильнее, а потом Джойс протянула ему медленно светлеющий снимок.  
      Спайк помахал квадратиком в воздухе, чтобы ускорить процесс, и опустил взгляд на изображение.  
      На него смотрел Уильям Пратт.


	7. Часть 6

      Неделю спустя Баффи уже казалось, что у неё и впрямь завёлся кузен. Причём явный любимчик её мамы.  
      Сначала мама купила ему новый костюм – «горчичный тебе совершенно не идёт» – серо-голубого цвета, в котором Спайк по-прежнему смотрелся, как учитель литературы, но только чертовски привлекательный, из тех, по которым сохнут старшеклассницы. А в придачу к костюму – светлые джинсы, куртку и белую рубашку поло «для неофициальных выходов».  
      Потом Спайк попросил маму приготовить ему её фирменное какао с зефиринками – и та согласилась. И стала делать это каждый вечер. А в конце концов, к великому удивлению Баффи, поделилась с вампиром семейным рецептом. И Спайк, к ещё большему её удивлению, вполне освоил это волшебное искусство и начал готовить какао уже на всех троих. Да, даже на неё. И ничего лишнего туда не подсыпал.  
      И вообще, Спайк, похоже, неплохо вжился в образ английского джентльмена: отодвигал для дам стулья (в первый раз Баффи решила, что это какая-то злая шутка) и придвигал их, помогал вытирать посуду и мог часами обсуждать с её мамой дурацкие сериалы. Иногда Баффи хотелось схватить его за грудки и потребовать объяснений: что за игру он ведёт? Выжидает удобный момент? Притворяется, чтобы захватить их врасплох?  
      Она не могла его понять.  
      И лишь когда Спайк предложил ей спарринг под видом того, что не хочет потерять форму и превратиться в жалкую домохозяйку, Баффи сообразила, что ему попросту скучно. Мама днём пропадала на работе, она – в колледже, а Спайк безвылазно сидел дома, опасаясь выходить и после заката. Ну, или, может, не желая, чтобы его видели в «маскировке». Так что всё, что Спайку оставалось, – сидеть перед телевизором или дремать в своей комнате.  
      Спарринг с ним, кстати, оказался куда более полезной тренировкой, нежели занятия с Джайлзом. Спайк был сильным, ловким противником, и бой с ним требовал от неё всех умений и накопленного опыта. Баффи в самом деле приходилось выкладываться по полной. И это не было простой отработкой приёмов, нет, ей хотелось победить. А Спайк не собирался уступать. Иногда это походило на диалог, иногда это походило на игру, но чаще всего это походило на танец.  
      Временами Баффи ловила себя на мысли, что не возражала бы, если бы у неё был такой кузен. Только не вампир, конечно.  
      Потому, когда ещё через неделю она рискнула попросить Райли зайти к ней домой, чтобы потом отправиться в «Бронзу», фраза «А это мой кузен Уильям, он англичанин» слетела с её губ с поразительной лёгкостью.  
      И Баффи подумала, что если сама она, кажется, показала себя неплохой актрисой, то Спайку светит «Оскар». Вампир улыбнулся – мягко и неуверенно – и аккуратно пожал протянутую Райли руку. Каштановые кудри, пришедшие на смену выбеленным и буквально политым гелем прядям, будто сняли с лица Спайка патину агрессии и опасности, а глаза были надёжно спрятаны за очками.  
      Очаровательный и интеллигентный кузен-англичанин.  
      Не жизнь, а сплошная мыльная опера. Или, скорее, ситком.  
  
      После небольшого затишья, сериал, по недоразумению именуемый её жизнью, совершил резкий поворот.  
      Для начала на Баффи почти каждый день стали нападать демоны – что само по себе было делом привычным, если бы не знакомая песня про «убить Истребительницу», которую они при этом бубнили (ну, те из них, кто вообще говорил). И у каждого демона на спине был такой же поводок, как и у Спайка. Баффи даже притащила Уиллоу парочку – вместе с хребтами – но, увы, повреждённые и залитые в лучшем случае кровью, они принесли мало пользы. К тому же Уиллоу сказала, что они довольно сильно отличаются от поводка Спайка – похоже было, что из приборов убрали часть функций, зато добавили какие-то другие. Спайку они решили об этом не сообщать, опасаясь, что тот объединится с родичами этих демонов и попытается с их помощью решить свою маленькую проблему самостоятельно.  
      Потом оный Спайк начал куда-то исчезать по ночам. Само по себе это было подозрительно, но в свете того, что он жил в её доме, это было подозрительно вдвойне. Поколебавшись несколько дней: проследить за ним или застать врасплох и выбить правду, Баффи решила, что последнее получится куда проще и быстрее.  
      Сказано – сделано.  
      Вернувшись из колледжа, она, не раздеваясь, огляделась по сторонам. Если на кухне и в гостиной Спайка нет, а из подвала не доносится никаких посторонних звуков, значит…  
      Вихрем ворвавшись в гостевую спальню, Баффи мгновенно оценила ситуацию, вскочила на кровать и придавила к ней ничего не подозревающего вампира.  
      – Твою мать! – заорал тот от неожиданности и едва ли не взлетел на метр над поверхностью. Баффи почувствовала себя объездчицей лошадей. Пришлось стиснуть бёдра покрепче.  
      – Куда ты ходишь ночью? Отвечай! – потребовала она.  
      Спайк дёрнулся, но, поняв, что не сумеет освободиться, глумливо улыбнулся, продемонстрировав кончик языка, зажатый между зубами:  
      – Детка, если тебе мало твоего солдатика, ты только скажи. Зачем же сразу набрасываться?  
      Баффи сжала его шею одной рукой, второй вытаскивая кол:  
      – Ещё одно слово не по теме, и мне придётся устраивать спиритический сеанс, чтобы повторить вопрос.  
      Спайк долго смотрел на неё с нечитаемым выражением лица, будто не замечая кола, и наконец кивнул:  
      – Я покажу тебе.  
      Едва стемнело, как они вышли на улицу. Спайк уверенно повёл её в сторону леса.  
      – Что мы тут делаем? – спросила Баффи, когда они уже шагали среди деревьев.  
      – Чшш, – остановил её Спайк. – Тише. Тут рядом.  
      Они дошли до небольшой круглой поляны, с одной стороны которой возвышался холм, больше похожий на остатки земли от вывороченного с корнем дерева. Спайк присел на корточки за зарослями густого кустарника и осторожно выглянул.  
      – Я наведался сюда в первый раз, чтобы проверить, закрыли ли эти ребята вентиляционную шахту, через которую я выбрался.  
      – А как же солдаты? – не сдержала удивления Баффи. – Ты не боишься, что они тебя снова поймают?  
      В темноте усмешка Спайке казалась почти невидимой.  
      – Судя по тому, что я тут увидел, они перестали меня искать в тот момент, когда Рыжая вырубила маячок. Они решили, что ты меня убила.  
      – Ооо…  
      – Так вот, шахту они засыпали. И, видимо, не захотели больше жертвовать вентиляцией. Или подумали, что не имеет значения, осознаёт «объект», что им командуют, или нет. – Усмешка стала более явной – и более горькой. – Я был первым. Прототип. Такое чувство, будто меня повысили в звании – после объекта № 17. И, кстати, теперь я знаю, что это – военный проект. Они называют его «Инициатива». А теперь смотри.  
      Он указал на холм.  
      Баффи потрясенно наблюдала за тем, как половина холма медленно распадается на две части, открывая за собой тоннель, уходящий вниз. Проём осветился фонарями, и вскоре в нём показалась группа солдат. Они вели перед собой крупного демона с ветвистыми рогами.  
      – Идиоты, – прокомментировал Спайк, – даже не удосужились проверить, опасен ли он для людей.  
      Баффи склонна была с ним согласиться: насколько она помнила, этот вид, несмотря на грозную внешность, был миролюбив и питался в основном растениями.  
      – Что они хотят с ним сделать? – спросила она.  
      – Натравить на тебя, конечно.  
      – Но я же здесь, – ужаснулась Баффи, – нас найдут.  
      – Не найдут, – успокоил её Спайк. – Сначала они выведут его из леса. Помнишь – волки не охотятся вблизи логова? Я узнавал: в городе ещё примерно с полдюжины таких «охотничков». Говорят, было больше – но ты ведь не проверяешь спину каждого убитого демона, верно?  
      Баффи покачала головой:  
      – С недавних пор проверяю.  
      Её внимание привлек высокий военный – у него была знакомая фигура. В этот момент он повернулся, и его лицо попало в свет фонаря.  
      Это был Райли.  
      Он пробормотал что-то в прикреплённую на бронежилет рацию и сделал своим людям знак следовать вперёд.  
      Он знал.  
      Райли знал, что его командиры хотят её убить.  
      – Пойдём в «Бронзу», – неожиданно предложила Баффи. – Я хочу выпить.  
  
      – И что закажем? – спросил её Спайк, когда они заняли один из столиков – сегодня в клубе было довольно свободно.  
      – А что бы ты заказал? – в свою очередь спросила Баффи. Честно говоря, она не особо разбиралась в алкоголе, а если точнее – совсем не разбиралась.  
      – Ну… – Спайк задумался или сделал вид, что задумался, – я бы предпочёл текилу, но подозреваю, что придётся ограничиться пивом.  
      – Отлично. – Баффи махнула официанту: – Бутылку текилы и две стопки.  
      – И лайм, – добавил Спайк. – Что, и никакой закуски? Истребительница, ты меня поражаешь.  
      – Я вообще поразительная девушка, – с горечью согласилась Баффи. – Пора переименовываться в Истребительницу парней.  
      – О, вот уже и откровения пошли, а ты ведь даже ещё не пила, – хмыкнул Спайк. – Что же будет, когда выпьешь? – и он окинул её плотоядным взглядом.  
      Баффи привычно закатила глаза:  
      – Боже, Спайк, ты такая задница!  
      Спайк нахмурился в притворном возмущении:  
      – И этими губами ты целуешь свою мать!  
      Кстати.  
      – Почему ты так относишься к моей матери? – Баффи так долго хотела задать этот вопрос, и, наверное, лучшего момента не будет.  
      – Как?  
      – Ну… я не знаю… вежливо. С симпатией. Ты вампир, она еда… и всё такое. Почему?  
      Спайк подпёр рукой подбородок и, кажется, всерьёз задумался. Во всяком случае, Баффи не смогла найти на его лице ни насмешки, ни притворства. Или это всё из-за очков?  
      – Потому что она настоящая леди, – наконец ответил он. Баффи подождала продолжения, но его не последовало, как будто эта фраза всё объясняла.  
      – О. Леди. Ясно. – Она откинулась на спинку стула. – А я, выходит, не настоящая леди?  
      – Ты – Истребительница.  
      В Баффи внезапно поднялась волна раздражения. Конечно. Она Истребительница. Как будто никем – ничем – другим она быть не может. Всех так восхищает её сверхсила и её – ах-ах! – сверхпредназначение, которых она, кстати, не просила, и никто, даже друзья, не желают видеть за всем этим просто Баффи. Баффи, у которой, между прочим, есть любимые фильмы, и песни, и предпочтения в одежде, и которая хочет говорить не только о демонах, апокалипсисах и древних проклятьях. И которой отчаянно не везёт с парнями.  
      Никто не желает видеть.  
      Глупо требовать от вампира того, на что не способны даже близкие люди.  
      Но Баффи всё же надеялась.  
      – Просто Истребительница?  
      Спайк посмотрел на неё оценивающе:  
      – Ну, ещё ты симпатичная девушка и хорошо танцуешь, я видел. И хорошо пахнешь. – Баффи уставилась на него в недоумении, и Спайк, заметив её взгляд, пояснил: – Матрас в подвале. Он весь пропитался твоим запахом. А я на нём спал.  
      Баффи ощутила, как к её щекам прилила кровь. Он что, намекает, что ей стоит сменить дезодорант? Видимо, Спайк правильно истолковал выражение её лица.  
      – Я имею в виду _твой_ запах. Не тот, который вы обычно пытаетесь замаскировать парфюмерией. У вампиров очень острое чутьё.  
      О… О! Баффи подумала, что сейчас вспыхнет, как факел. Кажется, Спайк только что сделал ей комплимент – хотя она никогда не думала, что когда-нибудь комплимент в её сторону будет подразумевать «мне нравится, как ты пахнешь». И что она услышит его от вампира.  
      – И как же я пахну? – не сдержалась она.  
      Спайк возвёл глаза к потолку, будто припоминая:  
      – Как опасность. Как сила. Как воин.  
      Баффи разочарованно вздохнула:  
      – Но не как леди?  
      Спайк вдруг посмотрел ей прямо в глаза:  
      – Нет, не как леди. Но ты ведь не это хотела услышать? Я бы добавил ещё эпитетов, но рискую получить за них кулаком в нос.  
      В это время им наконец-то принесли заказ, и Спайк разлил текилу по стопкам. Баффи поколебалась, но всё же подняла свою.  
      – И за что выпьем? – спросил Спайк.  
      – За мою маму, – Баффи вздохнула. – За настоящую леди.  
      – За Джойс.  
      Баффи осушила стопку и поморщилась. Вкус был отвратительным, но Спайк подтолкнул в её сторону блюдечко с нарезанным лаймом, и это спасло дело – во всяком случае, выпитое перестало проситься обратно. А следом пришла жаркая волна, которая окатила всё её тело, согревая. Баффи подумала вдруг, не потому ли пьёт Спайк – чтобы хоть на миг ощутить это тепло? Ощутить себя живым? Или это работает только с кровью?  
      В голове приятно зашумело, из глубины самого сердца поднялся какой-то странный кураж, и, наверное, именно он заставил губы Баффи уронить следующие слова:  
      – Так чем же ещё я пахну? Обещаю, твой нос не пострадает.  
      Спайк фыркнул:  
      – Надо чаще поить тебя, Истребительница.  
      – Просто Баффи, – перебила она его. – Здесь и сейчас нет никакой Истребительницы…  
      – А только девушка с разбитым сердцем, – закончил за неё Спайк, и она увидела в его глазах _понимание_. Баффи удивилась, почему она нашла это ощущение с ним, а не с Уиллоу, которую тоже бросил парень, и не смогла себе ответить. Может, потому что он с самого начала видел её глубже, чем кто-либо? Тогда, насчёт Ангела, он ведь оказался прав.  
      Так. Не думать об Ангеле. Не сейчас. Иначе здесь будет не просто пьяная Баффи, а рыдающая пьяная Баффи. Или пока не пьяная?  
      Будто прочитав её мысли, Спайк разлил ещё по порции текилы и протянул ей стопку.  
      – Давай, пей. Хочу быть твёрдо уверен, что дело не кончится дракой.  
      Баффи фыркнула и выпила. Второй раз всё прошло лучше, хотя вкус не стал менее мерзким.  
      – Ну?  
      Спайк склонил голову набок и медленно снял очки. Теперь его глаза ничто не прятало.  
      – Ещё… ещё ты пахнешь возбуждением. Страстью. Нежностью. Свежестью. Солнцем.  
      Он говорил глубоким, чуть хрипловатым голосом, с запрятанными внутри нотками чего-то такого, от чего у Баффи в животе начал скручиваться тугой комок. Боже, Спайк что, _соблазняет_ её? Но, видимо, текила сделала своё дело – ей не хотелось его ударить. Наверное, стоило бы даже поблагодарить Спайка за то, что отвлёк её от мыслей о Райли. Баффи тряхнула головой. Почему бы не поддержать игру? Это ведь просто ни к чему не обязывающий флирт. Если Спайк может на время забыть, что она Истребительница, почему бы Баффи не забыть на время, что он вампир? Здесь и сейчас они просто парень и девушка, которые сидят в клубе и пьют текилу.  
      Теперь Баффи точно знала, чего хочет.  
      Поразвлечься и послать к чёрту весь остальной мир.  
      Внезапно Спайк схватил со столика очки и поспешно водрузил их на нос. Баффи вздрогнула. Вместо ответа он кивнул в сторону бара.  
      Там стоял Райли в окружении своих приятелей – наверняка тоже солдат. Они пили пиво и перебрасывались шуточками – отсюда не было слышно, но разговор то и дело перемежался взрывами смеха.  
      Спайк наклонился ближе:  
      – Хочешь, мы заставим его ревновать?  
      Баффи широко распахнула глаза. Разве будет Райли ревновать, если он всего лишь шпион и ничего к ней не испытывает – была её первая мысль. Потом пришла вторая: все мужчины собственники. И так она докажет Райли, что не повисла у него на шее от безысходности, что ею интересуются другие мужчины. Пусть даже одним из этих мужчин будет Спайк.  
      – Только учти, это будет не всерьёз, – предупредила она.  
      – Конечно, – заверил её Спайк. Его глаза смеялись. – Я не вынесу, если среди демонов пойдут слухи, что у меня что-то было с Ис… – он осёкся. – Неважно. Просто хорошо проведём время и насолим твоему так называемому парню.  
      Баффи подумала, что Спайк имеет и собственный зуб на Райли – как и на всех, кто сделал с ним всё это. Она снова тряхнула головой.  
      – Согласна.  
      Спайк встал, обошёл столик и протянул ей руку:  
      – Потанцуем?  
      На танцполе тоже было свободно, так что им никто не мешал, и можно было не опасаться локтей и острых каблуков. Спайк двигался грациозно и легко, идеально ловя ритм, и Баффи позволила себе ни о чем не думать и полностью отдалась танцу. Музыка вела её, сильные руки обнимали за талию… Баффи закрыла глаза и положила голову Спайку на плечо.  
      – Смотри, – шепнул он ей на ухо и чуть развернулся.  
      Райли пялился прямо на них.  
      Баффи подавила улыбку и подняла руки, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Спайка.  
      – Добавим огня? – прохладный выдох пощекотал кожу у неё на шее.  
      Она слегка отстранилась и с улыбкой подняла взгляд на лицо Спайка. Его глаза лучились весельем. Баффи приняла вызов.  
      – Добавим.  
      Одна рука Спайка поползла вверх, большой палец огладил край её топика и скользнул под застёжку бюстгальтера, другая рука опустилась пониже, провела по пояснице в опасной близости от её задницы. На секунду Баффи подумала, что, возможно, это всё неправильно…  
      Ну и чёрт с ним.  
      Она искоса глянула на Райли – тот стиснул в кулаке пластиковый стакан, не замечая, что разлившееся пиво насквозь промочило ему рукав и капает на пол.  
      – Нужен завершающий аккорд, – прошептала она и ощутила, как Спайк вздрогнул. А ещё… о, о боже, ей ещё никогда не удавалось возбудить парня во время обычного танца.  
      Тот же кураж, который подтолкнул её к смелым вопросам, теперь требовал смелых действий.  
      Баффи снова отстранилась – только теперь её рука цепко ухватила Спайка за затылок и притянула ближе. Его губы замерли прямо у её лица.  
      – Уверена?  
      Баффи, как зачарованная, следила за движением губ Спайка, а мозг, которому полагалось посылать во все стороны отчаянный «СОС», блаженно спал, укрытый парами алкоголя. И почему она раньше не замечала, какие у Спайка красивые губы? Она выдохнула и решительно поцеловала его.  
      Это было на удивление нежно и сладко – когда Баффи ждала напора и агрессии, ждала, что Спайк воспользуется возможностью и прикусит её губу, чтобы хоть так отведать крови Истреб… – но он то слегка касался её губ, то приникал к ним и даже не пытался залезть к ней в рот языком. Почему-то это вызывало разочарование. Баффи приоткрыла губы, будто приглашая его, и на этом моменте разум окончательно отказался принимать в этом безобразии участие и одним махом опустел.  
      Остались только ощущения. Запахи. И её собственное сошедшее с ума тело.  
      А потом кто-то схватил её за плечо и буквально отшвырнул от неё Спайка. Баффи открыла глаза и увидела перед собой разгневанное лицо Райли.  
      – Что всё это значит? – прорычал он. – Баффи, ты говорила, что он твой кузен!  
      От резкой встряски мысли в её голове закрутились, как бешеные. Сказать, что Спайк ей вовсе не кузен – значит пустить насмарку все предыдущие недели притворства и подставить их всех.  
      – Мой отец – сводный брат её отца, – ответил вместо неё как ни в чём не бывало приблизившийся к ним Спайк. – Так что мы не кровная родня, если ты об этом.  
      – Я не тебя спрашиваю! – Райли вновь пихнул Спайка в грудь. – Я разговариваю со своей девушкой!  
      – _Бывшей_ девушкой! – кажется, Спайк тоже дошёл до состояния, когда начинают рычать.  
      Чёрт, он порушил все их планы! Или нет? Если она официально отошьёт Райли, у того не будет больше повода быть рядом с ней, он не сможет шпионить. А его причастность к… как её… «Инициативе» и к попыткам убить её уже доказана. И Райли так и не узнал Спайка, так что можно не опасаться…  
      Кстати о.  
      Судя по всему, Спайк, распалившись, забыл, что больше не может бить людей. Зато Райли ничто не помешает его ударить. Уговаривая себя, что всё это лишь для того, чтобы Спайк не выдал себя этой дурацкой головной болью, Баффи перехватила Райли за отведённый для удара локоть.  
      – Не смей!  
      Но Райли стряхнул её, явно не собираясь отказываться от драки, и вновь занёс руку. Баффи заметила растерянный взгляд Спайка, кажется, наконец сообразившего, что не сможет даже защищаться толком, и в голове у неё что-то замкнуло.  
      В следующую секунду её кулак с весьма приятным стуком встретился с челюстью Райли, и тот на глазах у всех вылетел с танцпола, врезавшись в одну из колонн, поддерживающих второй ярус.  
      – Ого! Вот это удар, детка! – Спайк схватил её за руку. – А теперь пора сваливать!  
      Баффи оглянулась: друзья Райли, очевидно, решили, что это Спайк послал его в нокаут, и рванули к ним.  
      Вот же чёрт!  
      Они со Спайком вихрем пронеслись по клубу – Баффи лишь на секунду задержалась, чтобы сунуть деньги в ладонь опешившего официанта – и вылетели через заднюю дверь. Пробежав, по ощущениям, несколько кварталов, они привалились к стене в каком-то проулке.  
      – Ну и дела, – хмыкнул Спайк, пока она пыталась отдышаться.  
      Баффи невольно хихикнула – и мгновение спустя они уже хохотали взахлёб.  
      – И что дальше? – поинтересовался Спайк, когда смех утих. – Ночь ещё не кончилась. – Он оттолкнулся от стены и встал посреди проулка, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и вопросительно глядя на Баффи.  
      Она тоже выпрямилась и усмехнулась.  
      – Идем патрулировать, – кажется, в её словах проскользнул какой-то намёк, контекст которого пока не был ясен даже ей самой.  
      – Звучит весьма… многообещающе, – Спайк явно тоже ещё не вышел из игры.  
      – На патрулировании бывает много всего, это я тебе обещаю.  
      Проходя мимо, Баффи не стала бороться с искушением немного похулиганить и… _многообещающе_ ухватила Спайка за задницу – и была вознаграждена выражением полнейшего потрясения, проступившем на его лице.  
      До самого кладбища Баффи не переставала улыбаться.


	8. Часть 7

      Уиллоу удивляло, что Баффи выглядит такой весёлой и довольной, расставшись с Райли. Ей полагалось грустить и предаваться меланхолии. А ещё Уиллоу удивляло, что перепалки Баффи и Спайка всё больше стали напоминать дружеские – или даже уже не дружеские – пикировки. И они ходили на патрулирование – боже мой, Спайк помогает Баффи в истреблении собственных же родичей!  
      Но больше всего Уиллоу удивляло, что, похоже, никто, кроме неё, этого не замечает. Разве что Аня, но её никто никогда не слушает. Да ещё Тара, когда увидела этих двоих вместе, после осторожно спросила её, не встречаются ли они. Ксандер же по-прежнему видел перед собой лишь непримиримых врагов, а Джайлзу, кажется, вообще не было до этого дела.  
      Как бы то ни было, жизнь вновь покатилась по наезженной колее. «Инициатива» молчала, база городской администрации не показывала ничего странного – ну, это только потому, что Уиллоу ещё не всё просмотрела, – а Баффи, казалось, внезапно вспомнила, что она тоже может быть иногда обычной девушкой. Они даже как-то посидели в кафе и поговорили насчёт Оза и Райли, сойдясь в итоге на том, что все парни – сволочи.  
      Вот только Уиллоу при этом подумала про Тару, а Баффи, очевидно, про… не совсем обычного парня. Что ж, каждый выходит из неприятных ситуаций по-своему.  
      Идиллия закончилась в ночь Рождества, когда все собрались в доме Саммерс. В семье Уиллоу не отмечали христианские праздники, но она не видела ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы посидеть с друзьями.  
      Накануне весь день было пасмурно, небо заволокло тучами, а вечером разразилась гроза.  
      – Необычайно рождественская погода, – заметил Джайлз, выглядывая в окно.  
      – Лучше дождь, чем жара, – рассудительно сказал Ксандер и покосился на кондиционер.  
      – Хватит разговоров, к вам идёт главное блюдо. – Джойс вошла в гостиную и посторонилась, давая проход Спайку, нёсшему индейку.  
      Одна из молний ударила прямо в лужайку перед домом; оглушающе прогрохотал гром. Свет в доме замигал и выключился.  
      – Предохранители выбило. Как вовремя, – вздохнула Баффи, вставая с дивана.  
      В наступившей тишине звук упавшего подноса показался пронзительным, как выстрел.  
      – Убить Истребительницу, – прошептал Спайк – и не двинулся с места.  
      В ослепительном свете разрядов, бьющих за окном, Уиллоу видела, как по его телу пробегает дрожь, руки конвульсивно сжимаются в кулаки; глаза были крепко зажмурены. Наконец он упал на колени.  
      Уиллоу в каком-то оцепенении наблюдала за происходящим, понимая только одно.  
      Спайк боролся.  
      С приказом, с поводком – какая разница?  
      – Уиллоу, сделай что-нибудь! – закричала Баффи. – Все – вон из дома!  
      Ксандер быстро подхватился, выводя Аню и миссис Саммерс на крыльцо. Джайлз застыл на секунду, после чего вопросительно посмотрел на Уиллоу.  
      – Мне нужен зверобой! И свечи! – выпалила она, правильно поняв его взгляд. Джайлз кивнул и выбежал из дома. – Баффи! – она повернулась к подруге. – Ты тоже должна уйти! Мне он ничего не сделает!  
      Баффи замотала головой:  
      – Я тебя не брошу.  
      Спайк громко застонал и начал медленно подниматься с пола. Его взгляд был пустым.  
      – Убить… Истребительницу… – пророкотал он, будто роняя тяжёлые камни.  
      Шаг… ещё один… Очень медленно. Будто в его теле шла война.  
      И это было страшно.  
      Уиллоу взвизгнула и отскочила к окну. Баффи метнулась мимо неё, забежала Спайку за спину и заломила ему руки.  
      – Действуй.  
      Уиллоу суматошно копалась в сумке, хотя в этом не было особого смысла – заклинание она и так помнила наизусть. Но всё что угодно было лучше, чем слушать эти ужасные хрипы и громкое дыхание Баффи, удерживавшей вампира.  
      В дверь вломился Джайлз, сжимая в охапке бумажный пакет:  
      – Собрал всё, что смог найти.  
      Уиллоу села в начертанный белым песком круг, скрестила ноги и сосредоточилась на деле.  
  
      – Баффи, почему ты просто не распылила его? – спросил Ксандер, когда заклинание было восстановлено, и все они вновь собрались в гостиной. – Мы же узнали всё, что нужно.  
      – Потому что без его помощи нам не обойтись. – Баффи устало вздохнула и покосилась на скорчившегося в кресле вампира.  
      – И что он будет делать против людей? Бросать на них разъярённые взгляды? – съехидничал Ксандер.  
      – Кроме меня, только Спайк достаточно сильный воин, чтобы справиться с демонами, если военные решат спустить на нас их всех, – терпеливо объяснила Баффи, и Ксандер, побледнев, умолк.  
      Ну да, с демонами у него не складывалось.  
      Мимо Уиллоу прошла миссис Саммерс, держа в руках пакет со льдом. Она опустила его на согнутую спину Спайка и, не дожидаясь благодарности, села рядом с Баффи. Уиллоу вздохнула. Отступать было некуда – пора было рассказать о том, что она обнаружила накануне.  
      – В файлах городской администрации я нашла смету и планы на постройку очистных сооружений, – начала она. – Там есть и схемы вентиляции. Они совпадают с теми, что Спайк нашёл в лесу.  
      – Это «Инициатива», – медленно проговорила Баффи и подняла голову. – Нам надо туда проникнуть.  
      – З-зачем? – Ксандер нервно стиснул ладони.  
      – Чтобы узнать, что они замышляют. И почему им так важно убить Истребительницу, – ответил вместо Баффи Джайлз.  
      – Я попробую скачать данные из их компьютеров, – Уиллоу чувствовала себя немного ответственной за случившееся, хотя, конечно, в ударе молнии она не была виновата.  
      – Значит, нам надо попасть туда незаметно, – подытожила Баффи и выпрямилась.  
      Наконец-то у них был план. Хоть какой-то.  
      Баффи встала и обвела всю компанию взглядом:  
      – Уил, распечатай, пожалуйста, схемы этих «сооружений». Ксандер, раздобудь нам два комплекта военной формы и два медицинских халата. Да, ещё рации и парочку автоматов. Джайлз, присмотрите, пожалуйста, за мамой. Спайк, ты идёшь спать, и это не обсуждается. Мы выступаем завтра вечером.  
      И Уиллоу вдруг стало очень спокойно на душе.  
      Она получила указание и теперь точно знала, что делать.


	9. Часть 8

      После темноты леса белизна стен казалась ослепительной. Ксандер старался держаться спокойно и уверенно, точно он ходил по этим коридорам тысячу раз, но всё равно то и дело косился на девушек (как очаровательно Баффи выглядит в белом халатике) и нервно оглядывался на Спайка (лишь бы чего не выкинул).  
      Затылок жарило объективами видеокамер, каждая дверь казалась вызовом, но в коридорах было на диво пусто, и они сумели добраться до серверной.  
      – Что теперь? – спросил Ксандер, убирая за спину автомат и вытирая пот со лба.  
      – Теперь я попробую взломать и скачать всю их базу данных, – отозвалась Уиллоу, доставая из рюкзака всё необходимое. – Это займёт некоторое время, так что можете пока осмотреться. Но как только услышите тревогу…  
      – Я пас, – мгновенно сказал вампир. – Лучше посижу тут.  
      Ксандер хотел посмотреть на него презрительно, но вдруг подумал: а если бы он сидел в тюрьме, а потом вышел – и ему пришлось туда вернуться? Нет, Спайка было за что презирать… но не за это.  
      Неспешно текли минуты. Руки Уиллоу порхали над клавиатурой, вокруг которой были разложены пучки трав, сливая воедино технологии и магию. Спайк сидел верхом на соседнем стуле и отрешённо наблюдал за Баффи, которая нетерпеливо ходила взад-вперёд. Сам Ксандер прислушивался к происходящему за дверью – на случай, если кто-то решит заглянуть к ним на огонёк.  
      – О… – вдруг протянула Уиллоу, – похоже, тут какой-то секретный проект.  
      – Покажи! – Баффи склонилась над её плечом. – Номер 314… что это?  
      – Не знаю, данные зашифрованы, но тут есть карта… Нужно пройти по нашему коридору, потом два раза направо, дверь я разблокирую… Ой, тут есть склад демонических вещей!  
      Ксандер аж подавился.  
      – В каком смысле?  
      – Ой, – стушевалась Уиллоу, – я имела в виду, что там хранятся вещи, которые принадлежали демонам, когда их поймали.  
      – И где это? – внезапно заинтересовался до этого безучастный вампир. Вот эгоистичная задница, только о себе и печётся.  
      – По нашему коридору, только в другую сторону, – зачем-то объяснила ему Уилл. – Там на двери так и написано: склад.  
      Спайк вымелся из кабинета, словно его тут и не было. Баффи тяжко посмотрела ему вслед и вздохнула:  
      – Ксандер, пойдёшь со мной. Уиллоу, запрись.  
      Коридоры были пусты, но Ксандеру всё равно было не по себе – от этого мёртвого света, от этой стерильности, чёткости, _правильности_.  
      Это было даже не то чтобы мёртвым. Это было неживым.  
      Баффи замерла перед дверью с табличкой «314» и нажала на кнопку рации:  
      – Уил, мы на месте.  
      Ксандер невольно ощутил гордость – это он достал костюмы и оборудование, без него Скубисы оказались бы в пролёте. Всё же сила – далеко не всегда главный козырь.  
      Огонёк на панели возле двери переключился с красного на зелёный, и Баффи потянула за ручку. Перед ними открылся холл очередной лаборатории. Баффи свернула в первую же приоткрытую дверь.  
      – Ксандер, – позвала она сдавленным голосом.  
      В небольшом кабинете, где помещались лишь несколько приборов и стол на колесиках, на полу валялось тело. Из-под него расплывалось тёмное пятно.  
      – Это профессор Уолш, – прошептала Баффи и вскинула ладонь ко рту. – Боже мой…  
      Ксандер заметил возле тела какую-то серую коробочку и, бездумно подняв её, повертел в руках.  
      – О, тут пластинка с надписью. «Объект № 17». Интересно, кто этот несчастный?  
      – Спайк, – выдавила Баффи.  
      – В каком смысле? – удивился Ксандер. – Думаешь, он обманул поводок и убил ее?  
      – Это пульт от поводка Спайка. – Ксандер вздрогнул и посмотрел на коробочку совсем другими глазами. Баффи вздохнула и протянула руку. Пришлось отдать. – Она была убита чем-то острым, в спину – это не в стиле Спайка. Да и пульт он бы не оставил.  
      – Тогда кто же её убил? – Ксандер невольно прислушался, будто таинственный убийца мог до сих пор бродить снаружи.  
      В остальных комнатах они обнаружили операционные. Пустые. И дверь, которую Уиллоу не смогла открыть – наверное, та была механически заперта с той стороны.  
      По дороге обратно им попался Спайк, на ходу набрасывающий на плечи знакомый кожаный плащ.  
      – Там собирается толпа военных, – предупредил он. – Пора уходить, пока нас всех по клеткам не рассовали.  
      Уиллоу лихорадочно долбила по клавишам и умоляла дать ей хотя бы пять минут.  
      – Рыжая, если мы не уйдём прямо сейчас, то твои пять минут станут нашей могилой! – рыкнул Спайк, и Ксандер невольно порадовался, что вампир принял на себя огонь недовольных взглядов – иначе бы на его месте мог оказаться сам Ксандер, у которого на языке тоже вертелось нечто подобное.  
      – Всё, – выдохнула Уиллоу, выдёргивая шнур.  
      Баффи бежала впереди всех, поэтому, когда она резко затормозила, Ксандер невольно врезался в неё сзади.  
      Коридор заполонили военные. И возглавлял их Райли.  
      – Баффи? – очень натурально изумился он. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
      – А ты разве не рад, что Истребительница сама пришла к вам в руки? – осклабилась Баффи.  
      – Истребительница?  
      Ксандеру показалось, что Райли слишком уж потрясённо выглядит для притворства, но он предпочёл промолчать. Сейчас было не до этого.  
      – Нахрен! – прежде чем кто-то успел его остановить, Спайк разбил окошко на висящей рядом коробке пожарной сигнализации и ударил по кнопке.  
      Раздался дикий вой, с потолка хлынула вода…  
      Они были почти у выхода, когда коридор сзади заволокло дымом.  
      – Слезоточивый газ, – с видом знатока сказал Спайк, запрыгивая в машину Джайлза. – Знать бы, кто и против кого его применил…  
      Ксандер не совсем понял смысл реплики, но слишком устал, чтобы спрашивать.  
      Завтра, всё завтра.


	10. Часть 9

      На серой коробочке, лежащей на столе, скрестились, казалось, все взгляды.  
      Баффи поминутно одёргивала себя от бездумного желания растоптать этот пульт. Но никто бы не одобрил её поступка – кроме Спайка. Тот тоже смотрел на пульт с таким видом, точно намеревался испепелить его взглядом.  
      Наверное, если бы он очень захотел, то смог бы уничтожить источник своих несчастий. И тогда Баффи бы пришлось распылить его, снова превратившегося во врага. И этого она хотела сейчас меньше всего на свете – посреди очередной своей войны.  
      Всё-таки приходилось признать: Спайк – лучший её боец. Пусть даже он всего лишь бездушная тварь на поводке.  
      Поводок.  
      Какое отвратительное слово.  
      У Уиллоу иногда прорывается просто жуткий дар давать предметам правильные имена.  
      Но лучше думать так, чем испытывать сочувствие и прочие неуместные эмоции. А если хоть кто-нибудь догадается, что она вовсе не так уж ненавидит Спайка…  
      Оказывается, он мог быть совсем другим. И Баффи не поставила бы все деньги на то, что он лишь умело притворяется. Спайк прикрывал её спину во время патрулирования, заполнял жизнерадостным трёпом скуку ночных прогулок между кладбищами и не замирал в благоговении, когда она протыкала колом очередного врага. И всё так же хорошо относился к её маме.  
      – Я могу разобрать пульт, – прервала молчание Уиллоу, – и изучить его.  
      – Лучше займись расшифровкой данных, – ответил ей Джайлз, – это сейчас куда важнее. Что же касается пульта…  
      – Отдайте его мне, – вдруг сказал Спайк и поднялся из своего обычного кресла. – Думаю, я достаточно сражался на вашей стороне и заслужил это.  
      – Ха! – Ксандер тоже вскочил: его рука неосознанно поглаживала затвор автомата, с которым он так и не расстался после возвращения из «Инициативы». – И ты полагаешь, что несколько недель среди нас сделали тебя членом команды? Что мы настолько поверим тебе, что позволим расхаживать по Саннидейлу и творить всё, что захочется?  
      – Да упаси боже, – огрызнулся Спайк и снова сел. Но это было лишь временное затишье, и Баффи это знала.  
      – Баффи… – Джайлз повернулся к ней. Ну, что она говорила? Все ждут от неё верных решений. А если их нет? – Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы не можем просто отпустить Спайка? Нужно что-то делать.  
      – Конечно, Руперт, ты был бы счастлив заполучить надо мной власть, – протянул со своего места Спайк. – Поговорить по душам, пользуясь моментом. Ой, извини, нет души. Не приобрёл по случаю.  
      – Не тебе говорить о власти, Уильям, – прошипел Джайлз, и Баффи вдруг захотелось убежать подальше из дома, потому что её Наблюдатель сказал это с интонациями…  
      – Да, Потрошитель, расскажи этим детям своё определение власти, добра, души… и как раскачать мир. – Спайк откровенно нарывался на ссору, и Баффи не знала, как это остановить.  
      Раздражение захлестнуло её, побуждая к действию – хоть какому-нибудь.  
      – Мы не станем уничтожать пульт, – заявила она, вставая. – Но мы постараемся в нём разобраться. – Спайк фыркнул и отвернулся. – Однако это не самая главная задача. Нам нужно как можно больше узнать про «Инициативу» и её секретные проекты.  
      – А потом что? – Ксандер явно чувствовал себя крутым бойцом в этой военной форме.  
      – А потом либо разнесём их, либо расскажем про них СМИ. Тогда, по крайней мере, они не смогут тайком проворачивать свои делишки. Возможно, их даже закроют.  
      – Баффи… ты что, намерена _управлять_ мной при помощи этой штуки?  
      Боже, она никогда не видела у Спайка таких растерянных глаз. Такого беззащитного взгляда. Будто она его предала. Но разве она что-нибудь ему обещала? Разве признавала равным? Он враг, вампир, зло, и ничто на свете не изменит его природу.  
      Но в то же время это казалось таким неправильным. Баффи _чувствовала_ себя предательницей за то, что собиралась сделать с ним.  
      – Пульт остаётся у меня. Это не обсуждается, – сказала она твёрдо, избегая, тем не менее, смотреть Спайку в глаза.  
      – Отлично! – взорвался тот. – Делайте, что хотите! Счастливо оставаться, Истребительница. Надумаешь использовать меня – свистни.  
      Секунда – и он скрылся за дверью: только мелькнули полы плаща.  
      Джайлз вздохнул:  
      – Кажется, у тебя снова стало на одного врага больше.  
      – Я справлюсь, – Баффи сделала намеренную паузу, – Потрошитель.  
      Джайлза перекосило.  
      Стараясь не думать о том, что она только что совершила грандиозную ошибку, Баффи подняла пульт со столика и проговорила в него:  
      – Отмена приказа убить Истребительницу.


	11. Часть 10

      Асфальт бесцельно бросался под ноги. Спайк и сам не знал, куда идёт. Сперва мелькнула мысль завалиться в бар к Вилли и хорошенько надраться… но после всех этих патрулей Спайк почему-то был уверен, что ему там не обрадуются. Или, наоборот, очень обрадуются, вот только вряд ли ему понравятся последствия этой радости.  
      Он завис между двумя мирами, дрейфуя от одного края к другому, не в состоянии прибиться ни к одному берегу. Люди отказывались признавать его своим – не то чтобы его это расстраивало, конечно, – а демоны считали предателем, подсобником Истребительницы.  
      Ну, если она сделает его своим цепным псом, то так оно и будет.  
      Спайк и сам не заметил, как очутился на кладбище. Блуждая среди могил, он думал, что всегда считал себя одиночкой. Никто не был ему нужен, кроме Дру. А теперь оказалось, что он всегда был частью _чего-то_ и, оторванный от этого, стал одиноким.  
      Одиночество страшило.  
      Распахнув дверь ближайшего склепа, он ввалился внутрь, уселся на саркофаг и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
      Хотелось залезть в этот саркофаг, закрыть крышку и остаться там навеки.  
Истребитель Истребительниц превратился в ничто. Баффи растоптала его.  
      Почему же вместо ненависти ему просто больно?  
      Может, потому что ему пришлось так долго притворяться Уильямом, что он действительно стал им, жалким неудачником? Может, пора вернуть, наконец, Спайка и хоть немного обрести себя?  
      Спайк поднял голову и злобно ухмыльнулся.  
      Он никогда никому не подчинялся.  
      И не собирается начинать.


	12. Часть 11

      Улица, по которой шёл Ксандер, была непривычно тёмной – кто-то перебил все лампы в фонарях, и он проклинал про себя получателей последнего заказа, которые жили у чёрта на рогах. Хотя, когда под тобой Адская Пасть, возможно, стоит сказать спасибо, что не оказался в какой-нибудь другой части анатомии этого чёрта.  
      Холодный ветер забирался под воротник куртки, луна то и дело скрывалась за облаками, швыряя по стенам переменчивые тени. Ксандер поёжился и прибавил шагу. Надо как можно скорее накопить на нормальную машину… на хоть какой-нибудь драндулет с четырьмя колесами, умеющий ездить.  
      В дальнем конце улице загрохотали мусорные баки. Ксандер вздрогнул и достал кол. Хотя Баффи выловила всех демонов, которых натравила на неё «Инициатива», вполне могло оказаться, что она кое-кого пропустила. Угу, Спайка, к примеру. Чёртов кровосос на деле оказался далеко не так полезен в качестве цепного пса, как рассчитывал Ксандер: Баффи пришлось здорово потрудиться, чтобы начать формулировать правильные приказы, с указанием сроков и конкретных пунктов – в противном случае Спайк попросту увиливал от их исполнения либо исполнял так, что оставалось лишь за голову хвататься.  
      Ксандер втайне посмеивался, когда его мнение подтвердилось: сбросив «маскировку», вампир перестал притворяться хорошим… ну, делать вид, что сражается на одной стороне с ними не из личной корысти, и стал тем, что он есть – белобрысой занозой в заднице. Пусть и «беззубой».  
      Так что исчезновение «Инициативы» оказалось очень кстати, иначе бы им пришлось как-то выкручиваться и больше полагаться на Спайка. Всё же в одном Баффи была права: он был хорошим бойцом. Если бы ради этой силы не пришлось терять душу и получать вместо неё демона, Ксандер и сам бы не отказался ею воспользоваться. Но… нет.  
      Передёрнувшись, Ксандер поудобнее перехватил кол и понадеялся, что не встретит ничего сверхъестественного. Иначе ему только ракетная установка и поможет. Жаль, что нельзя больше было завернуть домой к Уиллоу и напроситься на ночёвку – серьёзный недостаток, когда твой друг съезжает от родителей. С другой стороны, Уиллоу всё равно была слишком занята, продолжая расшифровку скачанных данных, хотя Ксандер не видел в этом особого смысла. Судя по тому, что все указанные на схеме выходы оказались завалены, а общежитие, где квартировались военные во главе с Райли, полностью опустело (да, и шахта лифта тоже была завалена – видно, там был ещё один проход), подземная лаборатория прекратила свое существование. Но Баффи считала иначе. Она хотела узнать, кто убил профессора Уолш и почему. И что это за «проект 314». Будто не хватает обычных проблем – демонов, колдунов и проклятых артефактов.  
      Мусорные баки загрохотали снова. Ксандер замер – он разглядел возле них несколько тёмных фигур. По виду человеческих, хотя в Саннидейле ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.  
      – Эй, – позвал он, почти ненавидя себя за дрожащий голос. Он не боится, не боится… Тут совершенно нечего бояться.  
      Фары проезжавшего мимо автомобиля высветили незнакомцев.  
      Военная форма.  
      Очень интересно.  
      Ксандер не успел моргнуть, как фигуры сгинули.  
      – Стоять! – завопил он, слабо, впрочем, представляя, что будет делать, если они его послушаются, и бросился вперёд.  
      Притормозив в конце улицы и сообразив, что бессмысленно преследовать тех, кто неизвестно куда делся, Ксандер заметил, что баки переполнены – через край одного из них угрожающе перевешивался чёрный пластиковый мешок с маркировкой «Собственность армии США».  
      Ещё интереснее.  
      Ксандер потянул за уголок мешка, и тот мягко шлёпнулся вниз. При падении он приоткрылся, и на асфальт вывалилось нечто продолговатое. Ксандер нагнулся, чтобы разглядеть странный предмет получше, и почувствовал, что перехваченный по дороге кусок пиццы запросился наружу.  
      Это была человеческая нога.


	13. Часть 12

      Новости трубили о найденных человеческих останках – принадлежащих, судя по всему, нескольким людям, и полиция, как обычно, обещала «сделать всё возможное».  
      Уиллоу фыркнула и выключила телевизор, вновь уткнувшись в компьютер. Сегодня она решила отложить расшифровку файлов по «проекту 314» и вплотную заняться изучением уже доступных данных по поводку Спайка – Баффи ясно дала понять, что ей нужен полный контроль над ним. Последние события могли быть преддверием очередного апокалипсиса, и непредсказуемое поведение вампира сыграло бы с ними со всеми дурную шутку – например, если бы он вместо помощи вдруг сбежал под предлогом того, что ему не приказывали сражаться прямо сейчас.  
      До этого Уиллоу уже выяснила, что Спайк не был первым подопытным, на котором «Инициатива» опробовала свои технологии. Изначально они намеревались просто вживлять вампирам и прочим тварям чипы, не позволяющие нападать на людей, но что-то пошло не так. Чипы не приживались, испытуемые погибали или превращались в «растения». Шестнадцать неудачных попыток до того, как закрыли эту часть проекта и перешли к следующей – поводку. Спайк стал прототипом, а когда прибор усовершенствовали и следующие семь экспериментов окончились успешно, его попросту списали, заодно начав тестирование методики «спуска с короткого поводка». Уиллоу передёрнуло при мысли о том, что кто-то из учёных нашёл для этого прибора то же название, что и она.  
      Именно из-за того, что он был первым, Спайк и мог увиливать от непрямых или неконкретных приказов. У последующих «охотников» не осталось и такой свободы.  
      После того, как Уиллоу рассказала об этом, Ксандер не уставал называть Спайка «отработанным материалом» и «мусором» – даже после того, как шутка потеряла остроту и основательно приелась. Впрочем, Спайк никак не реагировал. Он вообще теперь предпочитал делать вид, что не замечает их: пришел, выполнил – или не выполнил – приказ, ушёл.  
      Иногда Уиллоу даже скучала по его ехидным и остроумным замечаниям.  
      – Т-ты думаешь, Баффи поступает п-правильно? – вдруг донеслось от кровати.  
      Там, скрестив ноги, сидела Тара и читала учебник психологии. Или делала вид, что читает.  
      – Что ты имеешь в виду? – в игру «сделай вид» вполне можно играть вдвоём.  
      – Т-то, как она обращается со Спайком, – невозмутимо ответила Тара и отложила учебник. – Заставлять кого-то ч-что-то делать п-против его воли – плохо.  
      – Но Спайк – вампир. Он сам плохой, разве нет? – Уиллоу отвернулась от компьютера. Она понимала, к чему клонит подруга. Сама она гнала от себя эти мысли – она ведь просто изучает, что в этом такого? Лишние знания никому не повредят. Может, даже самому Спайку.  
      – Эт-то неважно. Нельзя т-творить добро, если при этом т-ты делаешь кому-то плохо.  
      – Ну, когда Баффи убивает демонов, им наверняка кажется, что это плохо, – Уиллоу попыталась обратить всё в шутку.  
      – Эт-то совсем другое. Он помогает вам. Если бы Баффи его не заставляла, т-тебе бы не пришлось изучать п-пульт. Возможно, Спайк делал бы всё п-по доброй воле.  
      Уиллоу неискренне засмеялась:  
      – Спайк? По доброй воле? Да ни за что! Разве что за деньги…  
      – Ну, мне он п-помог. – Тара спустила ноги на пол.  
      – Он просто стукнул тебя по носу, – Уиллоу поморщилась. – И сказал, что одобряет твоих родственников.  
      – Сказал. Но не значит, что думал.  
      Тара выглядела… рассерженной. Это было так странно – Уиллоу ни разу ещё не видела, чтобы та сердилась. Тем более по такому поводу. Уиллоу вдруг осенило:  
      – Ты… ты его жалеешь?  
      – Скорее, сочувствую, – мягко улыбнулась Тара, заметно успокаиваясь. – Ни с кем нельзя т-так п-поступать, даже с врагом. Если не ради милосердия, т-то хотя бы ради самоуважения.  
      К щекам Уиллоу прилила кровь. Она знала, о чём говорит Тара. Или, возможно, это её собственная совесть искала параллели.  
      Накануне днём они вместе пришли в склеп к Спайку – Уиллоу хотела ещё раз покопаться в поводке, только теперь уже вооружённая сведениями из базы данных. Тара не хотела идти, но Уиллоу до сих пор было страшновато оставаться со Спайком наедине.  
      Спайк ждал их с явным неудовольствием, демонстративно молча снял футболку и сел в продавленное кресло, судя по всему, взятое с помойки – как и прочие «детали интерьера».  
      – Нагнись, пожалуйста, – попросила его Уиллоу, сжимая в кармане полученный от Баффи пульт – сперва та хотела присутствовать лично и всё контролировать, но последние убийства требовали внимания.  
      – Пожалуйста… – не удержавшись, фыркнул Спайк. – Какой вежливый приказ.  
      Уиллоу невольно отвела взгляд – и заметила выражение лица Тары. Казалось, происходящее нравилось ей ещё меньше, чем Спайку. Уиллоу вздохнула, понимая, что здесь она поддержки не дождётся, и принялась доставать инструменты.  
      Спайк сидел неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку, и лишь иногда вздрагивал, когда она слишком резко поворачивала тоненькую отвёртку или ненароком касалась его кожи. Уиллоу каждый раз вздрагивала вместе с ним, борясь с желанием закрыть всё обратно и больше ничего не делать и не решаясь спросить, больно ему или просто неприятно.  
      Вверху доступ к узлам был приличным, но ниже Уиллоу стало неудобно – слишком далеко тянуться, слишком мало места.  
      – Спайк… – Уиллоу сглотнула. – Спайк, не мог бы ты лечь на саркофаг? На живот, – быстро добавила она.  
      Саркофаг стоял далековато от окон, поэтому тут было темнее, чем возле кресла. Уиллоу достала фонарик и поняла, что рук ей не хватает. Она попыталась удержать его в зубах, но он всё время выскальзывал. Вздохнув, она повернулась к Таре – та стояла в самом дальнем углу склепа, спиной к ним, будто не хотела даже краем глаза видеть процедуру.  
      «Издевательство», – поправил её внутренний голос, и Уиллоу поморщилась.  
      – Тара, не подержишь мне фонарик? – Тара обернулась и медленно подошла. – Вот, свети сюда. И постарайся держать ровнее, пожалуйста.  
      – А где её пульт? – Спайк приподнял голову и усмехнулся. Уиллоу закусила губу.  
      Это оказалось ещё тяжелее, чем она думала.  
      Ну же, она просто проводит исследование. Как опыт в школе.  
      «На лягушках».  
      Противный писк ноутбука заставил её вздрогнуть. На экране выскочило какое-то диалоговое окно, и Уиллоу пришлось прерваться. Через некоторое время она подняла глаза от клавиатуры – и замерла. Тара, по-прежнему держа в одной руке фонарик, положила другую руку Спайку на плечо.  
      – Больно? – раздался тихий вопрос.  
      Спайк ничего не ответил, даже не шелохнулся. Но Уиллоу видела его напряжённое лицо и закрытые глаза: пока она ковырялась в поводке, он специально отвернулся, но теперь-то она сидела с другой стороны.  
      Тара провела рукой по его спине сверху вниз и обратно, остановив её между лопаток. Её губы зашевелились, и Уиллоу увидела, как с её ладони заструился свет. Она лечила Спайка!  
      Тот заметно расслабился, и, кажется, даже тихонько вздохнул.  
      Уиллоу сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, но постаралась закончить побыстрее.  
      Складывая инструменты в сумку, она обернулась проверить, не забыла ли чего. Спайк не торопился вставать и вообще двигаться. И только его рука скользнула вперёд, будто сама по себе, и, поймав ладонь проходящей мимо Тары, легонько её пожала.  
      Даже вспоминая об этом, Уиллоу ощущала в горле комок.  
      Они определённо что-то делали _неправильно_.


	14. Часть 13

      С недавних пор жизнь Спайка стала простой, как мычание, и предсказуемой, как смена времён года. Ночью он сопровождал Истребительницу в её патрулировании, днём подлечивал раны или спал – или делал и то, и другое, или бессмысленно пялился в столь же бессмысленные передачи в чёрно-белом телевизоре, если его одолевала бессонница. И только на рассвете и на закате он не мог убежать от мыслей, против воли вползающих в разум.  
      «Ты неудачник, – будто нашептывал ему кто-то. – Ты достиг самого дна, ниже падать некуда. Ещё немного – и начнешь приносить ей тапочки, как и полагается послушному пёсику». А ведь он почти поверил, что они могут быть если не друзьями, то хотя бы… хотя бы кем-то. Соратниками. Да, он не хотел сражаться на стороне добра, но не собирался и отказываться от хорошей драки. Без этого он не был бы собой. А если для этого приходилось принять сторону Истребительницы – вынужденно, вынужденно! – то почему бы нет? Для Спайка подобные тонкости никогда не были принципиальными.  
      В конце концов, он мог бы неплохо устроиться, помогая Истребительнице и её друзьям за деньги. Не самый лучший вариант, но как временный выход – вполне приемлемо. Пока не найдёт способ снять с себя эту проклятую штуковину.  
      Проклятая штуковина!  
      Временами Спайку хотелось попросту вырвать её из своего тела – и плевать на последствия.  
      А в глубине его сердца жалкий, ничтожный неудачник Уильям верил, что Истребительница его освободит – если он сможет доказать, что не превратится в её врага, как только с него снимут поводок. Если убедит её, что не станет убивать людей в её городе, что уедет и больше не вернётся и постарается никогда не вставать у неё на пути… Что станет сражаться на её стороне, потому что… потому что сам этого хочет.  
      Какая чушь.  
      И каждый раз после заката, почуяв _её_ запах, Спайк стряхивал с себя эти пустые размышления, отставлял кружку с остатками безвкусной свиной крови – о да, детка, теперь он работал за кормёжку – и выходил из склепа. Чтобы тенью следовать за Истребительницей, прикрывать ей спину и убивать своих собратьев. Даже в уловках, позволяющих избегать выполнения её приказов или трактовать их… своеобразно, Спайк больше не находил удовольствия. Новизна притупилась, развлечение приелось.  
      Остались только скука и пустота.  
      И Спайк просто плыл по течению.  
      Но если бы Истребительница удосужилась его спросить, он ответил бы, что зря она сбросила со счетов «Инициативу».  
      Да, после всех этих убийств, пропадающих целыми семьями людей, слухах о таинственных существах, выползающих ночью на улицы Саннидейла, немудрено было заподозрить, что в город наведался какой-нибудь клан, культ или тому подобное. Но, врываясь вслед за Истребительницей в очередной демонический бар или логово, Спайк видел то, чего не замечала она: демоны были смертельно напуганы. Но боялись не Истребительницу, вовсе нет. Это был страх сродни тому, что заставляет маленьких детей с головой укрываться одеялом, а лампы – оставаться зажжёнными всю ночь. Страх, что придёт _кто-то_ и заберет тебя.  
      Город пропитался этим первобытным ужасом. Он лился из глаз редких прохожих, торопливо снующих по улицам в стремлении укрыться в относительной безопасности стен и замков. Он клубился в каждой тёмной аллее, стелясь по земле и замораживая шаги смельчаков, рискнувших пройти по ним ночью. Он сплетался в тугой комок с тьмой, обитающей внутри каждой адской твари, и те сидели в своих норах тихо-тихо, надеясь, что в этот раз пронесёт.  
      Но Спайк молчал, гадая, когда же сама Истребительница, или Руперт, или Рыжая наконец сложат два и два и дойдут до простой формулы: «пропажа людей + пропажа демонов + существа в военной форме = «Инициатива». Чёрт, да это была даже не формула, а неоновая вывеска, которая в последние дни полыхала над всем Саннидейлом.  
  
      Как-то, возвращаясь в склеп после патрулирования, Спайк вдруг обнаружил на своем пути загадочное существо. Высокое, с головы до пят закутанное в плащ с капюшоном, оно показалось ему серьёзным противником.  
      – Эй, если это по поводу карточного долга, то я отдам котят на следующей неделе, – на всякий случай сказал Спайк.  
      – Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, – рокочущим басом ответило существо.  
      – Да? – искренне изумился Спайк. – И откуда ты собираешься достать ванну с шампанским и грудастую блондинку с четвертой отрицательной?  
      – Я могу снять с тебя поводок. – Существо подошло поближе, и Спайк невольно отшатнулся – его чувствительный нос уловил странный и неприятный запах. Конечно, демоны чаще всего тоже пахли не розами, но это… это было нечто чужое. Чуждое.  
      – А что взамен? – Спайк начал прикидывать свои возможности: денег почти нет, драгоценностей… ха-ха. Разве что стянуть что-нибудь у старины Руперта – судя по всему, приглашение в дом тот до сих пор не отменил.  
      – Ты поможешь мне, я помогу тебе. Ты близок с Истребительницей – мне нужно, чтобы ты привёл её кое-куда.  
      Спайк заколебался. С одной стороны предложение было заманчивым, да и требовалось от него не так уж много – уж завлечь Истребительницу в нужное место было ему под силу. Достаточно сказать, что там можно разжиться информацией насчёт всех этих убийств. С другой… если этот парень собирается действовать магией, то Руперт ясно дал понять, что заклинаниями поводок не снимешь.  
      – Это будет заклинание? – уточнил он.  
      Существо расхохоталось, вспугнув с кладбищенских деревьев стайку летучих мышей. Отсмеявшись, оно наклонилось – так что Спайк разглядел в провале капюшона металлический отблеск – и пророкотало:  
      – Наука.  
      Чёрт!  
      Это мог быть шанс.  
      Но решиться так сразу…  
      Спайк склонил голову набок:  
      – Я могу подумать?  
      Существо выпрямилось.  
      – Нет.  
      И снова – чёрт!  
      Сидевший внутри демон уговаривал согласиться. Сам Спайк колебался. Уильям молчал. В конце концов, это всё могло быть ловушкой. Он приведёт Истребительницу, а ему выдерут поводок вместе с позвоночником и скажут, что не договаривались о способе избавления.  
      Спайк вздохнул.  
      – Извини, приятель, но нет.  
      Существо отступило, явно разочарованное, потом кивнуло и кануло в ночь.  
      А Спайк пошёл домой и прикончил оставшиеся с лучших времён полбутылки виски. Но даже алкоголь не смог заглушить неприятную мысль, что он выбрал неверный ответ.  
  
      Это случилось спустя почти три недели после первых убийств. Где-то в небе догорал закат, посылая последние косые лучи сквозь маленькие окошки склепа, окрашивая его стены в цвета спёкшейся крови, и Спайк привычно ждал Истребительницу, лениво перещёлкивая каналы.  
      Он даже не успел её почувствовать, так быстро она, видимо, бежала – просто распахнулась дверь, с хрустом впечатавшись в стену, а мгновение спустя перед Спайком стояла, с трудом переводя дыхание, Истребительница.  
      – Что за спешка? Так не терпелось увидеть м… – Он осёкся, когда увидел её глаза – отчаянные, умоляющие, медленно наполняющиеся уже знакомым страхом, и вскочил с кресла. – Что случилось?  
      – Украли маму, – выдохнула Баффи и вдруг съёжилась, сразу превратившись в хрупкую испуганную девушку. – Она возвращалась с работы… В её машине была записка… на бланке со знаком «Инициативы». «Приди и забери, Истребительница»,  
      О дьявол. Джойс. Джойс в лапах чудовищ. У Спайка упало сердце. Он дослушивал Баффи, уже натягивая плащ и прихватывая с приступки пару ножей – на всякий случай. Подойдя близко-близко, он осторожно приподнял пальцем подбородок Баффи и заглянул ей в глаза, стараясь излучать уверенность, которой вовсе не чувствовал:  
      – Баффи, мы найдём Джойс. Обязательно.  
      Та сморгнула слёзы – и вновь стала Истребительницей, и начавший было рассыпаться стержень вновь обрёл твёрдость стали.  
      – Уиллоу ещё раз просмотрела схемы. Она нашла данные по «проекту 314»: кажется, там была секретная лаборатория внутри секретной лаборатории. Дальше, в лесу. Возможно, выходы из неё находятся в пещерах за лесом.  
      Это уже было что-то. Цель.  
      Спайк кивнул:  
      – Тогда не будем медлить.  
      И откинул крышку самодельного люка, ведущего в канализацию.  
  
      Они стояли перед входом в пещеру, тёмным и зловещим. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука, ни шороха. Даже ветер, казалось, умер, разбившись о каменные склоны холмов.  
      – И каков план? – спросил Спайк, осторожно выглядывая из-за дерева. – Просто пойдём туда и наваляем всем, кого встретим?  
      – Отличный план. – Баффи вытащила из кармана карту и, пригнувшись пониже, посветила на неё фонариком. – Но давай попробуем пробраться хитростью. Для начала нам нужен один охранник. Только действуем предельно тихо.  
      По счастью парни в камуфляже оказались довольно беспечны. Склонившись над мёртвым охранником, Спайк с некоторой дрожью разглядывал то, что, очевидно, считалось его лицом. Это существо не было похоже ни на одного известного ему демона – всё будто сшитое из грубо скроенных кусков разноцветной плоти.  
      – Раздень его, – сказала Баффи, – нам понадобится его форма. – Спайк удивлённо приподнял бровь. – Ты прикинешься охранником, а я изображу очередную жертву. Так нам не придётся драться. Хотя бы поначалу.  
      – Классика жанра, – кивнул Спайк.  
      Уловка сработала – все встреченные им по пути… мутанты лишь скользили взглядами по вампирской маске Спайка, для правдоподобия перекинувшего Баффи через плечо. Никто не пытался их остановить, не поднимал тревогу.  
      Спайк углублялся всё дальше в логово врага, запрещая себе думать о том, в каком виде они могут найти Джойс. Нет, эти твари ничего с ней не сотворили – просто не успели бы.  
      – Что дальше? – прошептал Спайк, опуская Баффи на землю в одном из тёмных закоулков пещеры.  
      – Теоретически, если пройдём по вот тому коридору, – указала Баффи, – попадём в отсек, где держат пленников. Но точно я не знаю.  
      – Так давай проверим.  
      Коридор открывался в обширное помещение, сплошь уставленное клетками, в которых сидели и лежали люди. Демоны же были заперты в знакомых ему камерах с прозрачной стеной.  
      – Мы освободим их всех, всех людей, слышишь? – Баффи в ужасе оглядывала открывшуюся картину.  
      – Ладно.  
      Пригнувшись, они приблизились к кучке мутантов, безучастно смотрящих перед собой, точно автоматы – да они и были похожи на биороботов, «включившись», лишь когда первому из них Баффи, подкравшись сзади, свернула шею.  
      Спайк поймал себя на том, что ему неприятно их касаться – так люди иногда брезгуют насекомых или пауков, потому что те слишком _другие_.  
      «Я мог бы стать таким… если бы не посчастливилось оказаться отработанным материалом», – вдруг подумал он. Эта мысль так его поразила, что он замешкался – и упустил одного из мутантов, немедленно скрывшегося в боковом проходе.  
      – Чёрт, он же поднимет тревогу, – прошептал Спайк и бросил Баффи: – Надо торопиться!  
      У одного из убитых охранников обнаружились ключи. Они открывали уже третью дверцу, когда Спайк увидел на полу самой дальней клетки неподвижно лежавшую Джойс. Он чуть толкнул Баффи и кивнул ей в ту сторону. Вдвоём они вытащили Джойс наружу.  
      – Мама! Мама, очнись! – Баффи гладила Джойс по волосам; в её глазах стояли слезы.  
      Джойс не откликалась, и в горле Спайка начал образовываться комок. Они не могли опоздать. Эта женщина не должна погибнуть. Если бы он не лелеял свою обиду, а сразу выложил Баффи свои подозрения, этого бы не случилось…  
      Спайк зажмурился, как мантру повторяя, что сейчас не время плакать – надо уходить, и услышал далёкий и такой знакомый стук сердца.  
      – Она жива, – выдохнул он.  
      Вспыхнул яркий свет.  
      – Приветствую! – раздался позади низкий уверенный голос.  
      Они с Баффи обернулись.  
      Перед ними стоял монстр, будто сошедший с иллюстраций к роману про доктора Франкенштейна: составленный из различных частей человеческих и демонических тел, щедро разбавленных железными деталями. Он был рослым – настоящий гигант – и широкоплечим.  
      Спайк узнал голос – это был тот незнакомец с кладбища, что предлагал избавить его от поводка.  
      И теперь Спайк не сомневался, что ответил правильно.  
      Даже если бы эта тварь не была связана с «Инициативой» – по её приказу украли Джойс.  
      – Кто ты? – хрипло выкрикнула Баффи.  
      Монстр гордо выпрямился:  
      – Проект 314. Меня создала Мэгги Уолш. – Голос монстра неожиданно смягчился. – Мама… Она назвала меня Адамом.  
      – И ты убил её? – прошептала Баффи. – И теперь хочешь захватить землю и населить её мутантами?  
      – Я лишь хочу познать себя, – возразил ей Адам. – Узнать, для чего я нужен. Но спасибо за идею. И когда вы станете подобны мне, уверен, из вас получатся прекрасные новые создания – сильные, лишённые сомнений и слабостей. Подумай о перспективах, Истребительница! Ты и так сильнее любого человека и почти любого демона. Ты станешь непобедимой.  
      Бла-бла, почему же эти злодеи так любят разглагольствовать?  
      – Нет уж, спасибо! – крикнула в ответ Баффи.  
      Спайк склонился к ней и почти беззвучно шепнул:  
      – Хватай Джойс и беги. Я его задержу.  
      – Нет. _Я_ его задержу.  
      И во взгляде Баффи… Истребительницы он увидел смерть.  
      Спайк поднял Джойс на руки и метнулся к выходу. Он летел по коридорам, уворачиваясь от пытавшихся остановить его мутантов, и надеялся, что теперь не опоздает.  
      И, уложив бесчувственное тело на траву подальше от входа, устремился обратно.  
      Баффи проигрывала. Адам оттеснил её в угол и замахнулся рукой с длинным острым шипом, похожим на лезвие, явно пересаженным от демона Полгара. Спайк напрыгнул на него сзади, перехватывая, останавливая…  
      Шип вонзился ему под рёбра, заливая мир ослепительной вспышкой боли. На секунду стало так жарко, будто его уже опалило адское пламя.  
      – Почему ты сражаешься со мной, вампир? – спросил Адам, удерживая его над землёй. – Я же предложил тебе свободу, если ты будешь на моей стороне, помнишь? Я могу удалить У3 без вреда для тебя. Теперь ты знаешь, что я действительно это могу.  
      Перед глазами всё расплывалось. Что за У3? А, да – устройство удалённого управления. Поводок. Ну да. Спайк собрал остатки сил:  
      – Извини, парень, но меня смущает твой дизайн.  
      И резко оттолкнулся, снимаясь с шипа.  
      От удара об пол он, кажется, потерял сознание. Во всяком случае, первым ощущением была горячая ладонь, сжавшая его руку и дёрнувшая на себя.  
      – Бежим.  
      Спайк не помнил, как они выбрались. Он даже не помнил толком, как они, спотыкаясь, шли через лес, поддерживая Джойс с обеих сторон.  
      Свобода.  
      После пещерных сводов, пропитанных страхом, здесь, снаружи, была настоящая свобода, пусть даже на нём по-прежнему был поводок.  
      На самом краю леса Баффи остановилась. Впереди, за деревьями, виднелась машина Руперта. Скуби снова спешили на помощь… поздновато, правда.  
      – Почему ты не воспользовалась пультом? – вдруг спросил Спайк неожиданно для себя самого.  
      В глазах Баффи мелькнула растерянность.  
      – Я… я забыла про него.  
      – Спасибо.  
      И сквозь обломки разрушенного доверия показались первые зелёные ростки.


	15. Часть 14

      Ранение Спайка всё-таки казалось Баффи плохим предлогом, чтобы навещать его днём. Пускай Джайлз и её друзья оценили его помощь в спасении мамы, Баффи пока не готова была прямо сказать им, что почти готова впустить Спайка в свой круг. То, что зарождалось у неё внутри, было таким хрупким, что даже думать об этом было боязно, не то что говорить вслух.  
      И она не знала названия этому чувству.  
      Уверенность? Доверие? Вера?  
      Почему постулат «Спайк на моей стороне» выглядел непреложной аксиомой?  
      Нет, Баффи вовсе не питала иллюзий, что Спайк внезапно стал хорошим и отныне будет переводить бабушек через дорогу. Но одно она знала точно – за тех, кого Спайк считает «своими», он будет драться до конца. И умрёт, сражаясь.  
      Теперь Баффи не вспоминала про пульт. И да, его следовало бы уничтожить, но…  
      Об этом она тоже не могла сказать друзьям.  
      Пока.  
      Сначала надо было выиграть войну.  
      Поэтому на первый взгляд всё осталось по-старому: Баффи приходила на кладбище, и Спайк уже поджидал её неподалёку от своего склепа, а потом они шли патрулировать, только теперь уже целенаправленно отслеживая подручных Адама. Всё равно большая часть нечеловеческого населения Саннидейла последнее время вела себя тише воды ниже травы, а многие – так и вовсе убрались восвояси, решив не рисковать, оказавшись между двух огней.  
      Да, со стороны всё осталось по-старому – за исключением того, что у Баффи больше не было ощущения, будто она пытается совладать с диким зверем, посаженным на цепь. Если после обнаружения злосчастного пульта ей было чертовски неуютно в присутствии Спайка, то теперь… что ж, это не было похоже и на изначальную игру – с двусмысленными шуточками и ни к чему не обязывающим флиртом. Теперь им просто было комфортно друг с другом, даже если они просто молча шли рядом.  
      Впрочем, Спайк и «молча»… наверное, в словаре антонимов они стояли бы по соседству. Он стал менее ехидным и иногда действительно умолкал, явно задумавшись о чем-то своём. Зато от его болтовни была и польза – Спайк много знал про разных демонов и рассказывал о них куда увлекательнее Джайлза, так что Баффи не скучала.  
      И не могла не признать, что со Спайком ей порой интереснее, чем с друзьями. Он был частью того мира, к которому в какой-то степени относилась и она. И если взять тех же демонов – Спайк не перечислял сухие академические сведения, нет. Он говорил об их слабых и сильных сторонах, где их можно поймать и как защититься, – он говорил как воин. Как она.  
      Наверное, у них действительно было куда больше общего, чем могло показаться.  
      А ещё Баффи стала замечать тёплые улыбки, которыми одаривала Спайка Тара и задумчивые взгляды, которые на него бросала Уиллоу. Даже Ксандер почти оставил свои дурацкие остроты после того, как Спайк спас её маму. Только Джайлз, казалось, не изменил своего отношения, но Баффи почему-то была уверена – это что-то личное.  
      Может, Спайк пока не вошёл в их круг, но был близок к этому.  
      И потому, несмотря на неотвратимость схватки с Адамом, несмотря на хозяйничающих в городе мутантов, – Баффи была почти счастлива.  
      Во всяком случае, на душе у неё впервые за долгое время было спокойно.  
  
      Они нашли его возле канализационной решётки на территории кампуса. Баффи сразу его узнала – Форрест, друг Райли. Тоже военный.  
      Выглядел он плохо.  
      – Пригляди за ним, я позвоню 911, – бросила она Спайку и уже было развернулась, как вдруг её остановил тихий голос:  
      – Истребительница… Не уходи. Мне нужно рассказать…  
      Баффи заколебалась.  
      – Я всё равно умру, – прошептал Форрест. – Они не успеют.  
      Он был прав – одного взгляда на жуткого вида рану в животе было достаточно, чтобы понять это. Баффи вздохнула и опустилась на колени возле Форреста. Всё же нужно было сделать хоть что-то… Она скинула куртку и прижала к ране.  
      – Откуда ты?  
      – Там… внизу… – выдохнул Форрест.  
      Баффи вслушивалась в сбивчивую речь умирающего и с каждым словом приходила во всё больший ужас.  
      После убийства профессора Уолш Адам проник в компьютеры лаборатории и сменил все пароли. А потом выпустил из клеток всех демонов. Большинство сразу разбежались, сея по пути смерть, хаос и разрушения. Часть осталась – не столь сильные, как он, они признали Адама главным, окопались под землёй и продолжили дело Уолш по созданию монстров, которые были чужды и миру людей, и миру демонов.  
      И повергли Саннидейл в омут страха.  
      – А Райли? – Баффи замерла в ожидании ответа.  
      – Он… он, я, ещё несколько человек… мы укрылись в отдалённых подземельях. Райли хотел уничтожить Адама… или прорваться к центру, чтобы сообщить. Позвать на помощь войска. А мы просто хотели убежать… – Форрест горько усмехнулся; на его губах пузырилась кровь. – Не смогли. Он до сих пор там. Пока держится. Надеется на под… подкрепление.  
      – Почему он шпионил за мной? – спросила Баффи. – Почему хотел убить меня? В смысле Истребительницу.  
      – Он не шпионил! Ты ему правда понравилась. А насчёт Истребительницы… Мы… – глаза Форреста стали виноватыми, – Райли думал, это какой-то демон. Он тогда не знал…  
      – Чего не знал? – Баффи почти плакала.  
      – Что это ты…  
      Форрест дёрнулся, вытянулся и застыл, уронив голову на грудь.  
      Стоявший рядом Спайк молчал.  
      Сперва на Баффи, подобно водопаду, нахлынуло облегчение: Райли ни в чём не виноват. И пусть словам Форреста не было никаких доказательств, но ей безумно хотелось ему поверить.  
      Но если Райли не при чём, то… О боже. Как она могла?  
      И тогда, в «Бронзе», и потом…  
      Впервые в жизни ей попался нормальный хороший парень – и она сама его отвергла.  
      Баффи застонала и закрыла лицо руками.  
      Наверное, с ней что-то не так. Ей обязательно нужно, чтобы в мужчине была тьма. Хоть немного. Иначе почему она совершенно не помнит поцелуи с Райли, а единственный поцелуй со Спайком снится ей ночами?  
      Это невыносимо.  
      Не глядя на Спайка, она поднялась с колен и пошла прочь. Не забыть позвонить в полицию, сообщить о трупе. Или пусть его кто-нибудь найдёт?  
      – Так и будешь молчать? – спросил Спайк, догнав её и зашагав чуть позади.  
      – Мне нечего сказать, – наконец сухо ответила Баффи.  
      – И, конечно, я опять во всем виноват.  
      Она резко развернулась.  
      – Да, ты! – она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь, с лёгким раскаянием отмечая, как он дёрнулся от боли. Шипы Полгаров – мерзкая штука, а их яд и того хуже. – Это ты меня спровоцировал.  
      – Потому что ты сама этого захотела! – взъярился Спайк. – «Нужен завершающий аккорд» – твои слова!  
      – Я была пьяна!  
      – Конечно, это всё объясняет! Ты всегда кидаешься на мужчин, когда выпьешь? Или это мне так повезло? Или, может, тебя просто влечёт к вампирам? Ну давай, признайся, что обычные люди не для тебя. Что ты слишком часто касаешься тьмы, и потому тебя тянет с ней потанцевать. Попробовать на вкус. Просто признайся, что я тебе нравлюсь!  
      Баффи отшатнулась.  
      – Да, ты прав, – тихо сказала она. – Я хочу… потанцевать. Но не с тьмой. Не с тобой, Спайк. Ты – демон, мой враг, моя добыча. Ты ниже меня.  
      Лицо Спайка окаменело.  
      – Прекрасно. Не рассчитывай, что я стану помогать тебе спасать твоего бравого солдата. Хотя… – он посмотрел на неё исподлобья, – ты всегда можешь воспользоваться поводком.  
      Спайк резко развернулся и пошёл прочь. А Баффи ещё долго стояла, глядя вслед его удаляющейся фигуре, и не замечала, как по её щекам текут слёзы.


	16. Часть 15

      – Уил, ты не знаешь, почему Баффи попросила нас всех собраться? – спросил Ксандер, сидя на диване в гостиной Джайлза. – У неё был такой странный голос… Нам уже стоит начать нервничать?  
      Уиллоу покачала головой:  
      – Она интересовалась, расшифровала ли я данные по Адаму. Думаю, это как-то связано с ним.  
      – И как? – Джайлз вошёл в комнату, сжимая в охапке оружие.  
      – Всё тут, – Уиллоу похлопала ладонью по ноутбуку.  
      – Хватит! – Баффи ворвалась в дом и с силой захлопнула за собой дверь. – Хватит сидеть и ждать у моря погоды! Пора разнести это гнездо!.. Хм… Всем привет.  
      – То есть мы собираемся снова идти в «Инициативу»… в то, что от неё осталось? – уточнил Ксандер. – И как мы справимся с целой ордой мутантов?  
      – Нам поможет армия, – просто ответила Баффи. Она прошла вперёд и встала перед ними. – Уил, в файлах ведь есть контакты тех, кто запустил этот проект? Надеюсь, если я назову несколько фамилий, они мне поверят. Они и так уже должны были сообразить – после рассказов тех пленников, которых освободили мы со Спайком, – что происходит нечто странное. И забеспокоиться.  
      О! Вот кого не хватает.  
      – А где Спайк? Или ты не хочешь посвящать его в наши планы? – Не то чтобы Ксандер доверял этому вампиру, но тот спас миссис Саммерс… и вообще в последнее время вёл себя неплохо. Уж точно лучше, чем когда вовсю очаровывал Баффи. Хотя… может, просто сменил тактику? Конечно, все всегда думают, будто Ксандер ничего не замечает. Глупый, глупый слепой Ксандер. Неужели Баффи наконец-то одумалась? Неужели поняла, что Спайк ею попросту манипулирует, чтобы ему помогли избавиться от поводка?  
      Но всё-таки опасно использовать его вслепую в таком важном деле.  
      – Спайка не будет, – отрезала Баффи.  
      – К-как не будет? – от неожиданности Ксандер начал заикаться. – Ты же сама говорила, что в нашей команде он лучший боец после тебя. – Чёрт, он что, только что признал Спайка частью команды? Это точно всё из-за нервов.  
      – Он не хочет. – Баффи вздохнула.  
      – У тебя есть пульт, – рассудительно напомнил Джайлз, и Ксандер порадовался, что по крайней мере один человек среди них способен рассуждать трезво.  
      – Нет. Я не стану его заставлять.  
      Ксандер почувствовал, как у него отвисла челюсть. То есть как?  
      – Баффи права, – тихо сказала Уиллоу. – Нельзя творить добро, поступая плохо. А мы поступали плохо, держа Спайка на поводке.  
      В груди у Ксандера что-то неприятно зашебуршилось при этих словах. Если так рассуждать, то они вели себя не лучше, чем их враги.  
      Нет, глупости это.  
      Баффи улыбнулась:  
      – Спасибо, Уиллоу. Всё, это больше не обсуждается. Я иду звонить ребятам из Пентагона, Уил, поищи слабые места Адама, Джайлз… нам нужно заклинание, способное на время защитить вас и увеличить вашу силу – я не хочу никем рисковать. Ксандер, ты отвечаешь за вооружение. Работаем. Следующий сбор через четыре часа.  
      Солнце перевалило через середину небосклона, когда они вновь сошлись в гостиной.  
      – Раздобыл всё, что смог, – отдуваясь, сообщил Ксандер, ставя на пол две объёмные сумки. – Верёвки, фонари, амуниция, оружие и боеприпасы. Полный комплект.  
      – Отлично. – Баффи расстегнула одну из сумок. – Нам всё пригодится. Уиллоу?  
      – Я просмотрела все файлы, – отозвалась та. – Источником питания Адама служит контейнер с ураном. Он расположен у него в груди, где-то рядом с позвоночником. Если добраться до него и удалить, Адам умрёт.  
      – Проблема в том, как добраться. – Ксандер уселся на диван и зажал руки между коленями. – Что сказали военные?  
      Баффи опустила глаза:  
      – Ничего. Спросили кто я, откуда звоню и откуда у меня этот номер. Пришлось повесить трубку. – Она подняла взгляд и невесело усмехнулась. – Надеюсь, они не вломятся прямо сюда и не повяжут нас – это было бы некстати. От целого отряда мы не отобьёмся.  
      – Да, я как раз хотел об этом сказать, – Джайлз опустил на столик несколько раскрытых томов, усеянных закладками. – Тут есть несколько заклинаний на шумерском – думаю, они нам помогут. В смысле не с военными, а с мутантами.  
      – И всё-таки, как мы будем извлекать контейнер? – не унимался Ксандер. – Попросим Адама полежать спокойно, пока мы будем делать операцию?  
      Уиллоу пощёлкала клавишами.  
      – Когда наука не помогает, всегда остаётся магия. Прочитав про уран, я сразу начала искать подходящий способ. Мы можем парализовать Адама на короткий срок – только для этого надо находиться поблизости от него. И мне понадобится ваша помощь.  
      – Отлично, – Ксандер внезапно прочувствовал всю самоубийственность того, что они задумали. – Мы будем сидеть и творить заклинание, и, конечно, никто нам не будет мешать.  
      – Я отвлеку Адама, – Баффи подняла со стола один из принесённых Джайлзом мечей. – Я дам вам время. И ещё. Он будет ждать нас со стороны пещер. А мы пойдём через канализацию.


	17. Часть 16

      Они столкнулись с крупным отрядом солдат перед стальной дверью, отделяющей лабораторный комплекс от внешнего мира.  
      – Полковник Макнамара, – представился высокий седой военный. – Нам поступил тревожный звонок. Это вы звонили?  
      Они всё же решили проверить, подумала Баффи. Или уже собирались сами разбираться, а она лишь заставила их поторопиться.  
      – Да, вам звонила я.  
      Взгляд полковника стал острым:  
      – Гражданским здесь не место – это военная операция. Смит, Лоуренс, – он кивнул своим людям, – выведите их на поверхность.  
      К их скромной группе устремилось двое солдат, один из них схватил Баффи за локоть.  
      – Извините, полковник, но у нас другие планы, – сказала Баффи, выворачиваясь из захвата и укладывая незадачливого конвоира на обе лопатки. Краем глаза она заметила, что Ксандер проделал то же самое со вторым солдатом. – Вы поможете нам с мутантами и демонами, а мы уничтожим Адама… Проект 314.  
      На скулах Макнамара заиграли желваки.  
      – У нас нет времени пререкаться, – заметил Джайлз. – Надо действовать, пока нас не обнаружили.  
      Видимо, слова человека его возраста оказались для полковника доходчивее, чем слова молодой девушки, – он кивнул:  
      – Хорошо, как знаете. Но мы не отвечаем, если с вами что-то случится. – Полковник поколебался и добавил: – Наша частота 4-16. – Он развернулся к своим. – Готовьте взрывчатку.  
      – Я могу открыть дверь без шума! – вмешалась Уиллоу.  
      – Вау, это было круто – как я справился с этим парнем, – шепнул Ксандер на ухо Баффи, пока Уиллоу колдовала над замком.  
      Баффи улыбнулась. Кажется, заклинание Джайлза сработало.  
      Минута – и дверь распахнулась.  
      Помоги им бог.  
  
      Мимо проносились полутёмные коридоры и переходы, из боковых ответвлений десятками валили демоны и мутанты в форме. Баффи надеялась, что солдаты, присланные на помощь, не запутаются и не начнут стрелять по своим.  
      – Где Адам? – крикнула она, перекрывая шум боя. – В центре управления?  
      Уиллоу сверилась с поисковыми чарами:  
      – Здесь его нет. Он где-то в лабораториях «Проекта 314», точнее определить не могу – слишком далеко.  
      – Должно быть, там ещё один центр, – предположил Джайлз, с поразительной лёгкостью отшвыривая от себя очередную тварь.  
      – Тогда идём!  
      И снова замелькали коридоры. Вокруг творился хаос – пальба, взрывы, кровь, стоны умирающих, пламя от закоротившей проводки… Незаметно белизна стен сменилась неровными изгибами пещер. Они не останавливались ни на секунду, не оглядываясь, не смея оглянуться. Баффи была уверена лишь в одном – они не выйдут отсюда, пока не победят. Об альтернативе она старалась не думать.  
      Из-за очередного поворота на них вылетела кучка военных.  
      – Не стреляйте! Это свои! – предупреждающе крикнула Баффи.  
      Лидер группы резко остановился и вскинул кулак.  
      – Баффи?  
      Райли.  
      Он выжил.  
      Продержался.  
      – О боже, – Баффи невольно всхлипнула и кинулась вперёд, обнимая его, прижимаясь и не веря собственным ощущениям.  
      Райли неловко обнял её.  
      Опомнившись от первого шока, Баффи невольно пожалела о своём порыве. Его непричастность к делам профессора Уолш зиждилась на словах умирающего Форреста. У неё не было других доказательств – только вера в то, что Райли не мог так поступить с ней.  
      Баффи разжала руки и отстранилась.  
      – Я хочу спросить… – она замялась, потом глубоко вдохнула и выпалила: – Ты встречался со мной, чтобы шпионить? Я была твоим заданием?  
      Райли явно опешил.  
      – Конечно нет! Я бы никогда… – Он смотрел на неё расширенными, почти… обиженными глазами. – Ты понравилась мне с первого дня, как я тебя увидел.  
      И Баффи ему поверила. Да, он мог оказаться хорошим притворщиком, но она так устала сомневаться… Из-за вечных сомнений она порвала с Райли. Из-за вечных сомнений она снова обидела Спайка. Баффи – Истребительница парней. И дело не в том, что она западает не на тех – дело в том, как она себя с ними ведёт.  
      – Я так рада это слышать… Ты даже не представляешь, как я рада, – прошептала Баффи.  
      Райли с грустью посмотрел на неё:  
      – Но… я мог невольно подставить тебя. Я ведь рассказывал о тебе Мэгги… профессору Уолш. Она была моей наставницей, другом. Я не знал. И… я спрашивал про Истребительницу, когда она начала выпускать охотников, но… – Райли опустил взгляд, – профессор Уолш не отвечала на вопрос, зачем так нужно убить Истребительницу, говорила, что это просто очень опасный демон, просила довериться ей. Я ей верил. Я ничего не знал…  
      – Я тебе верю, – повторила Баффи.  
      За её спиной деликатно кашлянул Джайлз, и Баффи опомнилась. Сейчас было некогда предаваться сентиментальности и объяснениям. Сначала нужно покончить со всем этим. Она выпрямилась.  
      – Райли, ты и твои люди… вы можете освободить пленников и вывести их отсюда? Знаешь, где их держат?  
      Тот оглянулся:  
      – Знаю. Но нас слишком мало, мы не пробьёмся.  
      – Сюда прибыло подкрепление под командованием полковника Макнамара, с ними можно связаться на частоте 4-16. – Баффи старалась отрешиться от внезапной эйфории и предчувствия, что всё будет хорошо. Нужно оставаться собранной.  
      – Хорошо. – Райли кивнул. – А куда пойдёте вы?  
      – Убивать Адама.  
      Баффи не стала дожидаться ответной реплики: перед ней снова была одна конкретная цель.  
      Оглядываться она тоже не стала.  
  
      В этой части пещер было довольно пусто, сюда даже почти не доносились звуки битвы. Основной удар приняли на себя люди полковника, оттянув мутантов и демонов в «официальные» лаборатории.  
      – Думаю, мы можем устроиться здесь, – сказала Уиллоу, оглядывая небольшое помещение. Центр управления располагался прямо за стеной. – Надеюсь, сюда никто не заберётся.  
      – Забаррикадируйтесь, – велела Баффи, подходя к двери, ведущей в центр. – И с этой стороны тоже.  
      Уиллоу нажала несколько кнопок на висящей на стене панели, и дверь отъехала в сторону.  
      – Удачи, – прошептала она.  
      Баффи смутно запомнила этот бой. Адам был силён, очень силён. Но в какой-то момент её сознание будто разделилось – она услышала мысли своих друзей и ощутила, как в неё вливается энергия, первозданная мощь. Это было больше, чем она, чем все они. Дух, Разум, Сердце и Рука – против безумного творения человеческих рук.  
      И всё стало просто.  
      Продолжая драться, какой-то частью себя Баффи видела то, что происходит в соседней комнате. Глазами Уиллоу, Ксандера, Джайлза. Они читали заклинание, не прерываясь ни на секунду. Дверь, ведущая в пещеры, затряслась под тяжёлыми ударами – должно быть, часть мутантов всё-таки сюда добралась.  
      Импровизированный завал долго не выдержит…  
      Пора было побеждать.  
      Пулемёт, в который Адам превратил свою правую руку, изрыгал огонь, но Баффи была абсолютно спокойна – она знала, что ни одна пуля не достигнет цели. В ней пела и перешёптывалась сила всех Истребительниц, что приходили в этот мир до неё. Они все были здесь, начиная с самой первой.  
      – Долго тебе не продержаться, – ухмыльнулось чудовище, уверенное в своём превосходстве.  
      – Ошибаешься. Мы вечны. – Они выпрямились, глядя, как бесполезные кусочки металла разбиваются о невидимую преграду.  
      Адам выпустил в них ракету – и та разлетелась стайкой голубей. Вестники мира посреди войны. Адам попятился назад.  
      – Как ты можешь… – выдохнул он.  
      Они шагнули вперёд, мановением руки превращая пулемёт обратно в кисть.  
      – Тебе никогда не добраться до источника нашей силы.  
      Отброшенный мощным ударом, Адам застыл возле стены, не в силах пошевелиться. И, глядя в глаза чудовищу, они уже знали, что выиграли.  
  
      Распылив контейнер с ураном, Баффи буквально вывалилась из Центра. Когда её душа объединилась с душами прежних Истребительниц, Баффи перестала чувствовать остальных и теперь страшилась того, что может увидеть. Страшилась того, что цена победы могла оказаться слишком высока.  
      Первой в глаза бросилась груда мёртвых тел в камуфляже. Мутанты. А над нею возвышался…  
      Спайк.  
      Он всё-таки пришёл, чтобы защитить их.  
      По своей воле.  
      Баффи остановилась, глядя ему в глаза и безмолвно спрашивая, верно ли она всё поняла.  
      Спайк усмехнулся своей фирменной ухмылкой:  
      – Шёл мимо, дай, думаю, зайду. Не пропускать же такое веселье. – Он посерьёзнел. – Сам не знаю, почему я здесь. Наверное, потому что идиот. Всю жизнь… и не-жизнь думаю не тем местом.  
      – Спайк, ты свинья, – на автомате выдала Баффи.  
      Тот засмеялся:  
      – Вообще-то я имел в виду сердце. Но если ты настаиваешь…  
      И Баффи с облегчением улыбнулась. Всё-таки Спайк был неисправим.  
      Она шагнула вперёд… и об пол что-то звякнуло. Баффи удивлённо опустила взгляд. Пульт от поводка – который она бездумно прихватила с собой, надеясь, что не придётся его использовать, не желая его использовать, но если бы их план провалился… Это была страховка на самый крайний случай. Только чтобы спасти близких.  
      – Спайк… это не то, что ты думаешь, – хрипло прошептала Баффи, и боже, почему это прозвучало так банально и неубедительно?  
      Спайк резко развернулся – так что полы плаща завихрились вокруг его ног – и вылетел за дверь.  
      – Погоди! – Баффи вышла из ступора, кинулась следом… и на пороге столкнулась с Райли.  
      – Никто не ранен? Я только что видел, как отсюда выбежал один из подопытных. Мы не сумели его поймать.  
      – Нет, он не причинил нам вреда, он…  
      Внезапно Райли обогнул её и наклонился, чтобы поднять пульт.  
      – Эй, это же «У3» – наверняка он приходил за этим. Можно вернуть его и прикончить!  
      – Не надо, – выдохнула Баффи. – Он за нас.  
      Райли нахмурился, потом его черты озарило понимание:  
      – Кузен Уильям. А я-то думал, почему его лицо кажется таким знакомым. Баффи?..  
      – Это долгая история. – Баффи избегала смотреть ему в глаза. Она не знала, как объяснить, почему всё так повернулось, как сказать, что здесь нет ничьей вины, а просто всеобщее заблуждение, что они не были откровенны друг с другом и на самом деле виноваты оба… – Так сложились обстоятельства. Он… Спайк сражается на нашей стороне, правда.  
      Райли покачал головой:  
      – Он вампир. Убийца невинных. Возможно, проект «Инициатива» был ошибкой с самого начала, но одно было верным – зло необходимо уничтожать. И не имеет значения, на чьей стороне он сражался – его сути это не меняет.  
      У Баффи не было сил ему возразить. Она хотела, очень хотела – но она ведь и сама не была до конца уверена.  
      – Пожалуйста… – она протянула руку. – Просто отдай мне пульт. Райли, это моё дело. Потом мы поговорим и всё проясним.  
      – Это собственность армии. – Райли отступил назад. – Даже если отбросить всё прочее. Мы закрываем «Инициативу» и должны позаботиться о том, чтобы ни один её проект не был обнародован. – Он поднёс пульт ко рту, и Баффи вдруг поняла, что он хочет сделать.  
      – Нет! – она кинулась вперёд, не успевая… не успевая…  
      – Приказываю выйти на солнце, – чётко произнёс Райли.  
      – Хватит! – неожиданно очутившаяся рядом Уиллоу легко вырвала пульт из его руки – видимо, действие заклинаний Джайлза ещё не кончилось. – Нельзя победить зло, действуя его же методами. Если Спайк примется за старое, мы найдём его и убьём. Но не так. Не так.  
      И раздавила коробочку.  
      Баффи ахнула:  
      – Ты же не отменила предыдущий приказ!  
      И её сердце рухнуло куда-то в пропасть.  
      Она кинулась к Райли и ударила его в грудь.  
      – Как ты мог! – рыдала она. – Как ты мог! Я просила тебя…  
      – Тихо… Тихо… – Ксандер оттащил её. – Не слушай Уиллоу, после Оза она считает, что любую нечисть можно наставить на путь истинный. Вот только с вампирами это не работает – вспомни хотя бы Ангела. Его поводком было проклятье, а без него Ангел становился тем, кто он есть, бездушным чудовищем. И вообще – используя Спайка ради благого дела, мы ему одолжение делали! Может, проведёт в аду на пару лет поменьше.  
      Баффи вырвалась из рук Ксандера и попятилась. Боже, как мерзко это звучало… а ведь совсем недавно именно так она и думала. О да, она просто настоящий поборник добра и справедливости.  
      Райли, которого она отбросила к стене, медленно поднялся.  
      – Я всё понял, – с неестественным спокойствием сказал он. – Хотя нет… и, наверное, никогда не пойму. И никогда не смогу принять. – Райли покачал головой. – Зло есть зло, и если ты позволишь себе засомневаться в этом, то… рано или поздно оно тебя поглотит. Прости, Баффи.  
      Райли развернулся и вышел.  
      Кажется, теперь он и в самом деле её бросил.  
      А где-то там Спайк получил приказ покончить с собой.  
      Баффи – Истребительница парней.  
      – Баффи, – Уиллоу с виноватым видом положила руку ей на плечо. – Я найду его – поисковые чары никто не отменял, а до рассвета ещё час.  
      Баффи кивнула, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами.  
      Они найдут его.


	18. Часть 17

      Спайк стоял на границе леса. Знакомый голос в голове приказывал шагнуть вперёд и встретить наступающий рассвет. И жалкий Уильям, отвергнутый влюблённый, рыдающий где-то в глубине его сердца, потому что их снова отвергли, предали, отказали в доверии, – он был согласен с этим голосом.  
      Но сам Спайк не желал смерти.  
      Он с возрастающим страхом смотрел, как в небе густая синева сменяется сиреневым, бордовым, розовым… И всей кожей ощущал, как вдали, за горизонтом, медленно поднимается налитый золотом смертоносный шар.  
      Нужно было убежать, спрятаться, зализать раны… Уехать и надеяться, что у пульта ограниченный радиус действия, и его не вернут, не дёрнут за обманчиво ослабевшую цепь.  
      Если он только справится с последним приказом.  
      Спайк почему-то отчаянно хотел верить, что грохочущий в голове голос принадлежит не Баффи.  
      Первые лучи солнца прорезали небосвод, окрасили верхушки деревьев. Совсем скоро они обрушатся на него.  
      – Спайк!  
      Его обхватили за плечи и оттащили назад.  
      – Спайк, этот приказ… его отдал Райли. Уиллоу сейчас пытается починить пульт, так что ты только продержись немного. Идём, тут неподалеку вход в лаборатории, там темно, – сбивчиво бормотала Баффи и тянула его за собой в глубь леса.  
      В мозгу стучали молоты, спина горела огнём. Спайк неосознанно изогнулся – он хотел выдрать, выцарапать из тела источник боли – и наткнулся на испуганный взгляд Истребительницы.  
      – Держись, Спайк, пожалуйста, держись.  
      Что это, слёзы? Она плачет из-за него?  
      На миг это так ошеломило его, что он почти забыл о поводке. Внезапно в голове вспыхнуло белым, из носа что-то потекло… и Спайк обнаружил себя лежащим на земле. Баффи склонилась над ним, в её руке было зажато что-то, подозрительно напоминающее рукав её собственной блузки – заляпанный кровью.  
      – Ты ранена? – шёпотом спросил Спайк. Почему-то это показалось таким важным, куда важнее любого приказа.  
      Баффи покачала головой:  
      – Это твоя кровь, Спайк. Должно быть, лопнул сосуд.  
      – Почему ты не дала мне умереть? Это бы разом решило твои проблемы. – Спайк опустил веки – солнечный свет, пусть и рассеянный листвой, резал глаза.  
      – Просто не могла. Я пока не готова жить в мире, где нет хотя бы одного действующего на нервы белобрысого вампира. – Баффи тихонько хмыкнула.  
      – Что значит – хотя бы? Я уникален.  
      Кажется, даже на краю гибели они не могли перестать дразнить друг друга.  
      – Идем, уникальный. Я помогу тебе подняться.  
      Спайк стоял, покачиваясь, поддерживаемый Баффи. Его тянуло развернуться и пойти туда, где разливалось сияние зарождающегося дня. Кажется, он даже развернулся…  
      – Борись! – Баффи упрямо дёрнула его на себя, ухватила за отвороты плаща.  
      – Я… – Спайк чувствовал ужасную слабость. Он устал. – Я… больше не могу.  
      Внезапно лёгкий поцелуй коснулся его губ.  
      – Можешь, – выдохнула Баффи ему в рот. – Ты – самый сильный воин из тех, что я знаю. Такой же, как я.


	19. Эпилог

      Баффи с опаской смотрела на перемотанный изолентой пульт. Да, Уиллоу удалось починить его – и как раз вовремя, потому что Баффи уже не могла смотреть на скорчившегося на полу пещеры, вцепившегося себе в голову Спайка, которому она не в состоянии была помочь и лишь крепко обнимала, не давая выйти в рассвет. Но это не значило, что пульт и дальше сработает без осечек.  
      – Ты уверена, что он действует? – спросила она.  
      Уиллоу пожала плечами:  
      – Не узнаем, пока не попробуем.  
      Баффи подняла пульт со стола, игнорируя недовольное хмыканье Джайлза, который по-прежнему не одобрял их затею.  
      – Отмена всех предыдущих приказов.  
      – Может… – Джайлз откашлялся, – может, стоило бы оставить один? Касающийся причинения вреда людям.  
      Баффи поколебалась – и поймала взгляд Спайка, ждущего её ответа. Заметив её колебание, Спайк пожал плечами.  
      Решай сама – вот что он хотел сказать.  
      – Держи. Это твоё. – Она протянула ему пульт.  
      Давая право выбора.  
      Рука Спайка замерла над её ладонью, и Баффи увидела, что она слегка дрожит. Затем он уверенно забрал коробочку и отвернулся. Баффи не могла разобрать, что он говорит в пульт. И не знала точно, сработает ли тот.  
      Иногда всё, что остаётся, – верить.  
      Секунда – и пульт вновь превратился в горстку проводов и пластмассы.  
      – Ну что, сходим в «Бронзу»? – развеял скопившееся напряжение Ксандер.  
      – Да, точно! – с готовностью подхватила Уиллоу. – Я слышала, сегодня там будет выступать новая группа.  
      – Я не против, – улыбнулась Баффи. – Спайк, присоединишься?  
      – Сейчас.  
      Баффи притормозила возле двери, пропуская друзей вперёд, пока Спайк перебирал остатки пульта. Вот он выпрямился и сунул что-то в карман плаща.  
      И ей не было нужды спрашивать, что это, – она и так знала.  
      Металлическая пластинка.  
      «Объект № 17».


End file.
